Bittersweet Pleasure
by DevilsNeverCry13
Summary: Roxas's life turns upside down when Axel drags him into an alley & threaten him. Now he has to obey to Axel's every command. Rated M: Language, S&M, Cross-dress, Yaoi. Pairing: AKUROKU, SORIKU, CLACK & ZEMYX
1. My name is Roxas Strife

_**A/N: This is my 1**__**st**__** Akuroku fanfic. I'm really sorry if I get any facts wrong.  
>~THIS IS YAOI (BOYXBOY) DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! :P~<br>Rated M for language, S&M & slutty outfits (Future Chapters)  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: <span>My name is Roxas Strife ~<span>**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_Hey, names Roxas Strife. I'm 15 this year & currently studying in Oblivion High. I'm living with my older brother Cloud & my younger twin, Sora. We all live together in Twilight Town. My parents are on a very very very long vacation, visiting the other worlds. Cloud is 19 this year; he doesn't come home very often. He usually stays with his boyfriend, Zack Fair. We don't really mind it since we can take care of ourselves anyway. We live in a mansion up on the hill; some call it the Haunted Mansion. Despite the big house, there are only 3 bedrooms in the whole house. My parents have the master bed room. Cloud has 1 room for himself while Sora & I shared a room together, don't get the wrong idea, we have separate beds. Anyway, there's only 1 more week of school before the summer holidays. I'm not as happy as any other kid would be thought & it's because I wouldn't be able to see **"him" **until the next year. Who's "him" you ask? Well, his name is Axel. It isn't hard to notice him in school; he's the most rebellious teen in school, there's no one in the whole school that doesn't know the name Axel. He's the main delinquent. Doing stuff he shouldn't do like; skipping school, incomplete homework, picking fights, bullying & he even got suspended for school twice. How do I know all this? I'm not a stalker or a crazy fan girl; I'm just the school student council president. I was shocked when I got chosen as the president, I mean why me? The headmaster, Xemnas said it was based on the teachers' votes & I can't quit the job. So I'm stuck as the President until the next year. So far, I managed to pull of the I'm-a-really-good-boy act. You know, President Material. Bet you're wondering why, a straight A's student like me would fall in love with the schools delinquent, Axel. The answer is simple, back when I was 9; Sora & I was bullied by Seifer & his gang. As usual I would protect Sora. I always came back home with scars & bruises but I always tell Cloud, I fell. Those bullies like to bully me because of the feminine looks I have; soft hair, big eyes & long eye-lashes. Every time they came to bully Sora & me I would ask Sora to go home first. I wanted to protect my little brother; I couldn't bare the pain if I knew he got hurt. The reason why they bullied me was because I look like a girl especially when I was a kid because that's when I didn't spiked my hair so it was kind of long. I got bullied every day until Axel came into my life.

***Flash back*  
><strong>  
><em>"You sure you're not a girl? You have such girly looks, Roxas. Maybe we should call you Roxie." Seifer smirked at me while the rest just laughed.<em>  
><em>"Come on! Show us you're really a boy, Roxie." He laughed &amp; raised his fist at me. I was scared; I shut my eyes tight waiting for the pain to hit me, surprisingly it never came. I slowly opened my eyes to see someone in front of me countering Seifer's attack. His bright red hair caught my attention, who in the world has red hair? Whoever he was, he was strong. He punched Seifer &amp; it looked like it really hurts.<em>  
><em>"Go pick on someone your own size!" The mysterious boy shouted at Seifer.<em>  
><em>"You'll regret this." Seifer got up &amp; ran away followed by his gang. The boy turned to me &amp; held out a hand. I grab his hand tightly &amp; he pulled me up so I could stand. My eyes still fixed to the ground, I didn't dare to look him in the eye.<em>  
><em>"Hey! Look here." He shouted at me. I slowly raised my face &amp; looked at him. His emerald eyes were breath-taking. I couldn't turn away.<em>  
><em>"Wow. You're eyes really are blue. Crystal blue? Baby Blue? Light Blue? Ah! Sky blue. As bright as the sky." The redhead smiled at me, his emerald eyes sparkle in the bright light. I was totally mesmerized by his eyes, I can't help but stare.<em>  
><em>"It's not polite to stare you know." The boy smirked at me<em>  
><em>"S-sorry." I was shy couldn't help it.<em>  
><em>"Names Axel, A-X-E-L. Got it memorised?" I just nodded my head as a simple respond; I was still surprised there was someone brave enough to stand up to Seifer. I admired him at first but soon it became more than just admiration. After that very day, Seifer never bullied me again. I lived a happy primary school life &amp; it was great except for the fact that something is missing in my heart. That's right, I was lonely &amp; I never got a chance to thank him properly. I never thought I'll meet him again until my freshmen year of high school.<em>

***End Flash back***

so, here I was, in the Student Council President's room, writing my monthly report. It'll be my last report since the year is finally coming to an end. I looked at the wall clock hanging on the wall; it was 7:45PM. It was getting late & Sora must be worried. I packed my stuff, lock the door & walk home. It was just like any regular day; I passed by some shops & some shopkeeper smiled at me. Another regular day or so I thought. I was almost home, it was just a few blocks away from here but I felt like I was being watched. My senses are pretty sharp, if I do say so myself. I wasn't afraid; the days when I was afraid were over, I was stronger now. I got a black belt in kendo & I'm also first in the championship however it always depends how strong my opponent is. I walked faster, praying I would reach home without getting harm in anyway. I finally saw the house, so close until something grabbed me from behind & pulled me into the alleyway. It was dark, I couldn't see but I knew my opponent was strong, I tried to fight back but he was stronger. He easily pinned both of my arms to the wall, holding it tightly with one hand. He used his other free hand to cover my mouth & that explains why I didn't scream for my life. It's been awhile since I felt so afraid in my life. I still tried to struggle my way out of his grip but it was no use, he was still stronger. I felt his face move closer to mine & this time I was really struggling for my life. I could feel his breath near my ear as he exhaled softly. His tongue licked the shell of my ear & nibbled it softly. He move towards my neck & sucked on it. Was I going to get raped or something? My mind was panicking; I need to get out of here before he takes me anywhere further than this. I trashed around my feet hopping to kick him or something however nothing seemed to work. He moved his leg between mine & started rubbing softly, a silent moan escaped my lips.

"Aren't you just too cute my little, Roxie?" The stranger whispered in my ear, I knew who he was in an instant. I memorised his voice, I just knew it too well. There's no doubt, it's Axel. Should I be happy that the guy I love is talking to me or should I be scared like crazy that he's pinning me to the wall & he could do whatever he wants to me. The moon shone down on us & everything looked clearer than before. Those mesmerizing emerald eyes looked at me & a seductive smirked was on his lips. I knew the night was far from over.

* * *

><p>AN: I apologized for any mistakes. Please review! Thank you~ More review = Faster update.


	2. Excited For Tomorrow

A/N: I would like to thank every1 who review, favourite & alert this story. Umm.. I didn't think anyone would like this story coz it's like my 1st attempt in a Smut fanfic, so yeah, I hope it's to your expectations & I'm sorry if there's any mistake or any other shit like dat. So yeah, here's the fanfic. Plz Plz Plz REVIEW~ I want some good reviews to get my lazy self to continue this work so if you want a faster update, you know what to do.

* * *

><p>Oh god, oh dear god. I couldn't believe this was happening! I'm in a dark alley with Axel &amp; I don't know what kind of mood, I should be in. But honestly, my heart is racing, don't know if it's due to the fact that he's here kissing me or the fact that I'm just panicking like crazy. I was speechless; I feel like his emerald eyes could see right thru me, I love those emerald eyes. It's been so long since I looked at them up this close. Axel moved his head near my ear &amp; continued to nibble on my ear, gently. "Shh.. If you scream.. I'll make sure Riku rapes Sora. Now wouldn't want that would you, Roxas?" Axel whispered seductively in my ear. My eyes widen with shock, how the hell does Axel know that Sora likes Riku? Well, then again, Sora is never good at keeping secrets. He moved his hand away from my mouth &amp; looked me in the eye. If looks could kill, I think I would have died on the spot! Axel is too HOT for his own good, the way his eyes shine in the moon light, really is something breath-taking. He moved closer before closing his eyes &amp; giving me rough yet passionate kiss. Axel is a good- no, he's better than good. He's an awesome kisser. I felt his hand move towards my jeans. It's back to panic time! As much as I love Axel, this is seriously too much. I don't want to get raped in an alley! Axel slipped his tongue inside my mouth &amp; explores the warm cavern. His hand travelled to my zipper &amp; slowly pulled it down, my heart almost stopped when I heard the sound of the button un-buckling. Axel pulled away, taking his breath; I felt his eyes all over my body. Axel gave me another sweet kiss as he pushed his body against mine, closing the gap between us both. I felt like this was a dream. Axel pulled away once again &amp; I was kind of upset. He took his phone out from his pocket &amp; flipped it opened. His eyes had a devilish look in it &amp; I don't quite like it. I feel like he's scheming.<p>

"Hey Riku, how's it going?" Axel smirked & looked at me. He moved his legs between mine & rubs it softly. Why couldn't he just go harder? Still, I didn't want to admit defeated so fast, I'm a sore loser after all. I shot him the best glared I could have but he only smirked at me.  
>"Hold it; let me put this on loud-speaker. I need little Roxy here to hear something." Axel clicked the button on his phone before putting it near my ear; I couldn't believe what I was hearing.<p>

"Hnn-Ah! Ow.. Ahh-ah. Not so hard, Riku! N-no. S-stop it Riku!" I heard my own twin brother's voice thru the phone. This was just crossing the line. How could he?  
>"Sora!" I screamed at the phone, hoping he could hear me &amp; get help or something but that was a mistake. Axel was pissed I was loud, he pushed his legs harder between my legs &amp; oh god, it hurts like a bitch. Still I moaned loudly &amp; it was embarrassing. "Ah.. So you're a masochist? Well too bad for you Roxas cause I'm a sadist you know." Axel took the phone away &amp; put it back to his pocket.<br>"A little worried about your brother eh? Ain't he cute? I'm sure Riku would find him most enjoyable to be with." Axel licked my cheek as he whispered in my ear.  
>"No. Please Axel, don't hurt Sora." I pleaded, it sounded awful but I can't let Sora lose his virginity just like that.<br>"Aren't you just the sweetest thing? Well, let's have a fair trade. I'll ask Riku to stop whatever he's doing to your beloved brother & all I need you to do is listen to every command I tell you. You don't have to worry; it has nothing to do with school, president. So, how about it?" I should give more thought into it but my top priority is saving Sora & besides how bad can his command be?

"Okay Axel, I agree however you can only order me around after school okay?" I glared at him still couldn't get the fact that he asked Riku to raped my brother. I mean the Axel who saved me few years ago is now threatening me. I have a bad feeling about this, what's going to happen to me now?  
>"Sure." Axel's eyes were filled with lust &amp; that seductive smirk seems to keep turning me on. Damn, why must he be so sexyhot? Axel let go of my hand & smiled at me before he disappear into the cold dark night. What a day this turned out to be. I thought it was just another day but things seem to always be different from what I expect. Shit! I forgot about SORA! I ran to the door while trying to zip & button my jeans back on, I grab the keys & flung the door opened then race to the room. I seriously pray I don't see both of them naked or Riku inside my brother. That's just gross on so many levels.

"SORA!" I kicked the door opened & ran inside, hoping I wasn't too late. But as I said just now things never seem to be what I expect them to be.

"Roxas? Welcome home!" Sora was cheerful as always, I paused at the door with a blank face, hoping someone would tell me what the fuck just happen because I'm as lost as a kid in the shopping mall. Well, I was right, Riku was in the room but he was sitting beside the bed with his palms on Sora's back. What just happened here?  
>"W-what? H-uh? E-h? b-but, I though? WHAT?" I couldn't find the words to say, my mind was blank.<br>"Cloud won't be happy knowing you kicked the door, you know he's always nagging us about-" Sora looked calm & he was in his usual happy-go-lucky personality.  
>"SORA, why is Riku here?" I finally found the words I wanted to say though I would have asked <em>"Sora did Riku touchfucked you? Are you okay? Where did he touch?"_But scanning the situation, everything was not what I thought it would be.

"Oh! Yeah, Riku said he would walk me home today so I invited him in & then he said that my back was a little sore & gave me a back massage but he's always doing it a little too _**hard.**_He's a meanie, Roxas." Sora smiled at me while I just realised I got tricked by Axel into doing everything he command! I feel stupid now. I looked at Riku & he only smirked at me.

"It's getting late, I got to go. Bye Sora, Roxas." Riku got up, took his bag & patted Sora on the head before walking towards me. "Everything went as planned eh?" I swore that's what I heard him said when he walked passed me! I was pissed like crazy. If anyone found out that the Student Council President fell for a trick played by the School Delinquent, I'll be sooooo dead. Sora walked passed me & showed Riku the door before closing it shut & running back up to the room.

"ROXAS! It was like a dream! Riku he talked to me & we were in the same room! & we were happy & he looked soooo cute! &- & He was amazing, Roxas!" Sora hugged me, even after all that seeing Sora's happy face really relieved the stress out of me. My cute little twin brother, everything about us was different. I have blonde hair while his was chocolate brown. Still some say we look alike, our eyes are bright sky blue & I guess that's what makes us look alike perhaps? Sora was just too kind for his own good. While Sora was heating up dinner, I took a shower. I striped myself before tying the towel around my thin waist & walked in the bathroom for a cold shower to get rid of my little _**"problem". **_I stood under the shower, soaking my blonde spikes, l feel relax. My mind was still replaying the encounter today with, Axel. After my short bath, I got out from my bathroom & into the room to change. I was disturbed when my ringtone echoed around the room, I walked to the table & flipped in open to see a message from an unknown number.

_Unknown Number: "You look hot after you shower. Take a picture of yourself naked now. Don't worry, I won't send it to anyone else. Oh & I want your hair soaking wet not spiked. By the way, I'm Axel if ya haven't fucking notice cutie.  
>Roxas: Why the fuck should I? You tricked me! &amp; how do you know I just bath?<br>Axel: Riku didn't fucked your little brother today, it doesn't mean he won't do it another day. & I just guess that you bath already.  
>Roxas: Fine but Riku goes no where near my little brother's ass, got it?<br>Axel: Tell him that. I can only assure you that Riku won't fuck him but if Sora likes it, it isn't raped now is it?  
>Roxas: Fuck you Axel!<br>Axel: I know I'm fucking hot baby. Now where's that picture?_

I was pissed as hell, I got tricked again. Damn this sucks! My hair was soaked like crazy & I look like a girl but I wasn't allowed to spike it, damn. I didn't care anyway, I just took a picture of myself half naked & then send it to Axel, who gives a damn what he says!

_**Axel: I said naked picture, Roxas. Why isn't it getting thru your thick skull? But I'm okay with this. Your nipples look cute, Roxie. I'll see you tomorrow, president. Nite~**_

I blushed so hard, I think I looked like a tomato. I slam the phone shut & left it on the table before changing into my black boxers & walking down stairs for dinner. I was still pissed as hell by that pervert! Sora continued to ramble about Riku as we ate our heated pasta. Seeing him smile really made me feel happy. I pray to any god out there listening to my prayer, please save me!

_***Axel's POV*  
><strong>_  
>I stared at the picture of Roxas naked &amp; he just have the perfect body. His hair looked so soft &amp; cute. I never thought I would be able to see him like that. But tomorrow I'll be able to see him in a different look. I smirked at that thought before getting up from bed &amp; walking towards my closet, pulling the door open. I look at the outfit Roxas would most likely wear tomorrow. I got that punk Lolita dress shipped here just for Roxas. It was a button-down shirt features cuffed sleeves, black ribbon arm ties and black neck bow. The lovely shirt is enhanced by the bodice, which laces in the front like a corset. The top skirt is black with a white ruffled hem. There's also black knee stocking with white bows on the top. Won't he look just sexy in that? I purposely bought it few sizes shorter just to tease him. I can't wait for tomorrow, just thinking about Roxas in that outfit makes me hard. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door; I slowly shut the closet door.<p>

"Come in." I spoke with my calm voice; I already knew who was coming in, it has to be Riku, my roommate. His silver hair really is something rare, I wonder if he dyed it. Maybe I should ask him if the curtains match the carpet someday.  
>"It turned out well." Riku spoke as he walked in the room &amp; took a seat, feeling comfortable<br>"How was Sora?" I asked with only a little curiosity, I didn't really care about Sora. Who I want is, Roxas.  
>"Cute as ever. Took me a lot of strength not to fuck him there." Riku sighed loudly as he rummages thru his pocket to find a black rubber band; he tied his hair in a messy pony tail style.<br>"Hah. Don't worry; you'll have your turn." I smiled at him, I was just so lucky to meet Riku. Just so happen that he has a crush on Sora while I like Roxas from the start. Riku was a kind yet quite guy, he isn't the outgoing type but he's fun to hang around with.  
>"What's going to happen tomorrow?" Riku asked as he got up from the chair &amp; walked towards the door.<br>"Let's just say I have a maid to train with lots of _**toys.**_" I smirked at him as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, That's it~ If there's any mistake, it's because of lack of sleep, It's like 4:13AM here… I need sleep~ Review for faster update & is it going okay? Are you guys confused? Hope you guys get what I'm trying to say~ Sorry for any mistake or any missing things.. I'm as blur as Sora now.. Good Nite~


	3. Are You Insane?

_**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry for the late update. I happy there are 7 Alert & 6 Favourite. Many thanks. Okay, now to the story! BTW! This is my 1**__**st**__**smut fanfic so I apologize if it's not good enough. I'll try my best. This chapter has more info about Cloud & Zack but don't worry AKUROKU will be there!**_

* * *

><p><strong>*RING~RING~RING~RING~*<strong>

The sound of my fucking alarm clock rung thru the whole room, waking me up from my deep sleep. I hate mornings, I'm sure everyone does too. I rub my sleepy eyes before slamming the alarm clock button to stop the annoying ringing. School starts late of Friday, there's no rush today.I yawn sleepily as I got up from bed to wake my sleeping twin brother. I stare at his pure & smiling face, must be having a dream of Riku. Sora doesn't smile in his dreams often so when he does its most likely something really happy & since he met Riku yesterday, his dreams must be extraordinary.

"Sora, Sora. Wake up." I shake his shoulder, trying to wake him up. He covers his blanket on his face to block the bright sun, rising outside.  
>"5 more minutes, Roxas." My brother pleaded, it happens every morning. He'll plead for 5 more minutes but he won't wake up until I drag his down from his soft bed. Believe me, I want to go back to bed but I have a reputation to keep. However, I always know a cool trick to trick him.<br>"Sora! Riku's here to pick you up from school!" I screamed with a shock voice & Sora jumped out from his bed & looked at me with his huge bright blue eyes. His eyes narrowed when he saw me smirked, he knew I lied.  
>"You're so mean, Roxas!" Sora pulled his blanket away &amp; got up from bed, his spike hair was now messy due to the rolling around in bed. He yawns softly as he walked out the room to make breakfast. Sora would do the cooking while I do the dishes; he knew I was busy with school so he does most of the house chores. I flipped my phone open but regretted when the memory of yesterday replay back in my mind. Axel. His name echoed thru my head &amp; I couldn't deny the fact that I love him. I'd be lying if I said I didn't love him. I sighed &amp; ran a hand thru my soft blonde hair, it's gonna take me long to spike them back up. I walked out of my room &amp; across the second floor to Cloud's room &amp; knocked the door softly. After few seconds of silent, I turned the door knob softly &amp; peeked into the room, maybe he's not home tonight? I was shocked &amp; I think I almost fainted when I saw cloud in bed with another guy. His hair was black &amp; they look really peaceful &amp; happy together, so that's Zack Fair? I never actually met him but from what Cloud describes him, he's a kind guy with heroic thoughts. After a moment of shocking, I slowly shut the door &amp; walked down the stairs to the kitchen. I smelled pancakes on my way there &amp; smiled softly.<p>

"Err.. Sora, are you aware that Cloud is in his bed with someone?" I asked my brother as I walk to the fridge & took a carton of chocolate milk. He turned around, looking at me with his huge blue eyes once again.  
>"Seriously? Cloud bought someone back with him? Who is it? Are they naked? Did they do something bad last night? Tell me, Roxas!" Sora looked excited &amp; by the look of his face, he wanted answers, now.<br>"I'm not sure but it's probably Zack Fair. I don't know if they are naked cause they we hugging under the blanket & Cloud usually sleep half naked anyway. & I don't know or want to know what they did last night." I shiver at the thought of the two of them doing something.  
>"I wonder if there will be a day, I bring Riku back?" Sora smiled at me &amp; I almost spitted out my chocolate milk, looking at him in shock &amp; despair. He's planning to bring Riku back home? He can't be serious! Well, Riku's grades are really good, he's always the top of his class but since he's a friend of Axel, his most likely as wild as Axel &amp; that is not good.<br>"Roxas! How many times did I tell you not to drink your chocolate milk from the carton? Pour it into a cup god dammit!" Sora nags me again; I didn't really care because only I drink the chocolate milk in the whole house so it's okay to just drink it like that. I like chocolate milk, Sora likes strawberry milk & Cloud likes original milk.  
>"Whatever." I close the cap &amp; place it back in the fridge before shutting the door &amp; switching the radio on. After a few greeting from the morning DJ, songs start to play. The song "If I Die Young from The Band Perry" played &amp; Sora hummed the song softly as I sat down waiting for my pancakes.<p>

_**"If I die young, bury me in satin"  
>"Lay me down on a, bed of roses"<br>"Sink me in the river, at dawn"  
>"Send me away with the words of a love song."<strong>_

"Roxas, if I die young, tell Riku I love him." Sora said as he passed the plate of pancakes to me. I looked at him in disbelieve, even when he dies he thinks about Riku.

"Tell him yourself when you're alive." I looked away from my twin; no way will I let him die young. I poured honey on my pancakes after spreading butter on it. I looked at the plate of extra pancakes.  
>"Sora, why did you make extras? Don't tell me it's for Riku." I sighed<br>"No. It's for Cloud's boyfriend if they ever want to move from the bed." Sora chuckled softly for someone with angelic looks, his thoughts aren't very angelic.  
>"I heard that." A familiar voice spoke behind us.<br>"Cloud." Sora & I called out his name, it's been awhile since he's home. A taller male walked behind him, he had more muscles than Cloud & his six packs were more noticeable. He has short spikey black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. Both of them were half-naked. Sora chuckled softly as Cloud blushed.  
>"You're brothers?" The taller male asked Cloud with a smile<br>"Yeah. The blonde one is Roxas & the other is Sora." Cloud introduced us to the male.  
>"I'm Zack Fair. Nice to meet you." He smiled happily &amp; he had a friendly look<br>"Nice to meet you, Zack. I heard a lot about you from Cloud." I smirked when Cloud blushed even harder.  
>"Oh? You never told me you talked about me." Zack raised an eyebrow &amp; looks at Cloud. Cloud looked away from him lover's eyes. Zack smirked &amp; hugged him softly. He took a seat on the chairs &amp; smiled at me.<br>"So, Roxas. What did he talk about me?" Zack look like a hyper puppy & he couldn't wait for the answers.  
>"Cloud is always saying how heroic &amp; cool you are. He said your dream is to become a 1st class soldier &amp; you reached your dreams. Cloud also said that you're always his hero, no matter what &amp; it's all thanks to you that he could become strong." I smiled at Zack who was so happy; he could pouch on Cloud &amp; give him a huge hug. Zack got up from his seat &amp; kissed the blushing Cloud on the cheek. Zack suddenly realizing what he did, frown softly.<p>

"Sorry. You two must think it's weird for two guys to kiss." Zack scratched the back of his head & looked embarrassed.  
>"Nope. I'm gay!" Sora proudly claimed with a huge smile on his face.<br>"Yeah, me too." I got up from my seat to wash the dishes.  
>"Wow." Zack smiled as he ate his pancakes, Cloud sat silently beside him &amp; ate.<br>"You three are kind of similar." Zack looked at the three of us.  
>"How so?" Cloud asked his lover, it was a first time someone said the 3 of us were alike.<br>"Those bright blue eyes are something special, all three of you are gay & you're wearing black boxers, Sora is wearing white & Roxas is wearing black & white, is this some sort of family thing?" Zack laughed, Sora & I blushed at the fact that we were so busy with breakfast we forgot to change into proper attire. After a few minutes of chatting, Sora & I excuse ourselves from the table & went up to the room to change to our uniform. We have an hour left before school starts but we weren't worry because the school was near. We walked out of the room & shut the door; we stopped when we heard something from Cloud's room.

"Zack! Cut it out, they'll hear us." Cloud's voice was kind of blur but I'm sure that's what he said.  
>"Can't help it, you're too cute Cloud! If you keep your voice down, they'll never hear us." Zack said before everything was quite, all we could hear were some soft moans escaping from Cloud. Sora &amp; I blushed furiously &amp; quickly ran down the stairs.<p>

"Roxas.." Sora looked at me with his curious blue eyes.  
>"No! Don't even ask me what they were doing in there." I was not teaching Sora about sex. Sora looked disappointed as he followed behind me to the kitchen to take our bags. The song "For Your Entertainment" By Adam Lambert was playing on the radio.<p>

_**"So hot out of the box"  
>"Can we pick up the pace?"<br>"Turn it up, heat it up"  
>"I need to be entertained"<br>"Push the limit, are you with it?"  
>"Baby don't be afraid"<br>"Imma hurt you real good baby**_**"**

I was surprised when I heard the doorbell rang. Who would come at this time?  
>"I'll get it." Sora said before running to the door, to answer it. After some time, Sora didn't come back; I got a little worried so I went to check on him. I walk towards the door but stopped before I was even near it. I was shocked to death, I think I almost died. Riku, there he was standing in the door way kissing my innocent twin brother. Sora closed his eyes &amp; kissed back, I saw the two of them make out for 2 minutes, maybe? Who knew, Sora knew how to kiss? They finally pulled away to catch their breath. I stare at Sora as he smiled at Riku, I know he was happy. All these years, I tried to protect him but now Riku can do that. I've been a little to protective, it's time I move on. Sora finally notices me, standing there. He blushed as he walk towards me &amp; grab my hand tightly.<p>

"I.. want to go out with Riku. Besides, you're the one who told me to tell him my feelings before I die." Sora looked down, afraid I was angry. I sighed softly & patted his head; he looked up at me, surprise written all over his face.  
>"Go for it." I encourage my brother; he smiled at me &amp; drags me to Riku. I took out my hand &amp; shook hands with Riku.<br>"You better protect my brother. I swear if you make him cry, I'll kill you." I glare at Riku, his smile at me & nodded his head. I watch as the two of them walk to school together, I shut the door & walk back to the kitchen. So everybody found someone they love. Cloud has Zack, Sora has Riku, and who do I have? Just on time, my phone rang. I flipped my phone opened see a message from Axel.

**Axel: I'm coming to your house now. **  
>As soon as I read the message, I grab my backpack &amp; ran to the door. I opened the door &amp; was shocked to see Axel in front already. I was too late.<p>

"Running away, Roxas?" Axel smirked as he walked in the house, looking around. He walked around the place, like he owned it. I followed him until he stopped at the kitchen & turn towards me. He walks towards me & I stepped back until I hit the wall, dead end. He places his right hand on the wall, beside my head & leaned forward to capture my lips in a kiss. The song echoed around the kitchen as his hand roamed around my body.

_**"Oh!"  
>"Do you know what you got into?"<br>"Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do?"  
>"'Cause it's about to get rough for you"<br>"I'm here for your entertainment"**_

"_**Oh!"  
>"I bet you thought that I was soft and sweet"<br>"You thought an angel swept you off your feet"  
>"But I'm about to turn up the heat"<br>"I'm here for your entertainment"**_

I moaned when his hand slipped into my shirt & touched my chest, slowing pinching my nipple. I blush hard while we kissed each other. Axel pulled away to catch his breath but continue to kiss me back afterwards. My body felt weak & I was leaning on the wall. I felt my belt loosen & the zipper pulled down. Axel un-buckled the button & his hands were diving into my checked boxers. I moaned loudly as his cold hand touch my member, slowly pumping it. I grab onto his shirt & bit my lip to stop moaning so loudly. This was a little too much!

"Take the pain, take the pleasure. I'm the **master **of both." Axel whispered in my ear, I felt my pants fall to my knees. Axel grabs my arms & pinned me to the wall with one hand. I felt his eyes looking all over my body. He rummage thru his pocket with his free-hand & took something out, a small little thing that was barely as big as thumb, with a thin cable with remote on the end. I tensed a bit as he felt something cold on the crack of my ass. Axel pushed the tip of the toy in front of the entrance, making me moved my legs, feeling uneasy, it wasn't so nice having something shoved up your ass. I tensed my body as Axel pushed it deeper, and the I took a sharp intake of breath. Axel shoved the toy fully up my ass, enjoying the embarrassing moans coming from me. Axel smirked as he flicked the controller of the 'toy', and it vibrated with a low buzzing noise. I started to moaned loudly, couldn't keep it in any longer. Axel flicked the controller to the highest setting & watched as the I helplessly moan & squirm. Axel once again, rummage his pocket & took out another "toy", it looked like a ring. He slips the "ring" down to the base of my member & smirked.

"It's a cock ring. It will let you climax, but it prevents any release. However, should too much cum build up, you'll be quite un-comfortable. I don't want to see any of those leaving your body until I say so. If you disobey me, you'll have to get a bigger _**"punishment". **_I'll see you after school." Axel said before leaving me with those weird toys. I was shock; he wanted me to go to school with those things? Is he insane? Will I make it thru school?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay, it's done! It's like 6:22 here & I need sleep. If there's mistake it's cause I'm tired. Do forgive me. Hope you like. Review to get faster updates.**_


	4. The 15 Minutes Bet Of Destiny

_**A/N: Thanks 4 the awesome review & I hope you all enjoy this chapter of **__**bittersweet pleasure**. __**Roxas & Axel are meant to be together!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: The 15 Minutes Bet Of Destiny<p>

* * *

><p>That was it, you'll never believe it. Axel, he left me here with those <strong>"things" <strong>inside me & hell I don't like it. I was thinking about pulling them out but when I thought the situation clearer, I realised that Sora is with Riku now. So anything could happen & I don't want to take the risk. I love my little brother, I really do. I pulled my jeans back up & started zipping, buttoning & putting my belt back on. Damn it felt so weird have something up your ass & I seriously hope no one notice I'm hard or that would be a problem. It was so hard walking & he expects me to live a whole fucking day without taking them out? Seriously, he's beyond insane! How did things turn up like this? Walking to school was a hard part, I had to lean against the walls sometimes, and he is so dead when I find him! I finally saw the school gate & tried my very _**BEST **_to walk properly to the Student Council Office. It wasn't much of a problem since most of the students are elsewhere doing who knows what. So the route to the President office is usually empty. The 1st person I saw was my assistant, Namine. She's a really pretty girl with good manners plus she's kind. Her blonde hair really matches her blue eyes. She's really a shy girl, doesn't talk much but she does her job so I'm not going to complain. It's no secret that she likes me, the whole school knows. She didn't say anything but the way she's reacts gave it all away. Namine is always nervous when I'm around, I'm not sure why. First I thought she dislikes me but when Sora told me that she liked me, I was kind of happy. I was planning to ask her out but that never happened. I just can't get Axel out of my mind, day & night I'm always thinking about him, I can't stop myself from it. He was the only one I truly like & that's the reason why I didn't ask Namine out because I don't like deceiving others & I would rather hurt her with the truth then comfort her with a lie.

"Good Morning, president." Namine smiled at me  
>"It's Roxas, where we're alone. Okay?" I returned her smile but she just looks shy. She excuses herself after a short conversation &amp; I head to the Office quickly, the feeling was starting to get un-bearable. I sat down on the chair &amp; shifted a few times, feeling uneasy. This can't go any further! I don't want Axel to comfort me with a lie &amp; play with my feelings. I tried to do some paperwork thought I couldn't really concentrate due to the vibrating toy up my ass. After completing most of the work, Namine returned back to the office with <strong>some more work. <strong>I hate this job however having this job does have its advantages. I heard the school bell rang & most of the students should be heading to class now. Want to know one of the advantages of being a President? Well..

_***Axel's POV***_

I wonder if Roxas enjoyed his**_ toys_**? It took a lot of strength to not just fuck him right there! I mean his voice sounded like he was begging me to touch him. I sat in class, ignoring everybody else, only keeping Roxas inside my head. I heard the announcement bell rang before a female voice spoke.

***Beep*  
><strong>_Attention to Axel from class 5F, please report to the Student Council President room immediately. President Roxas is looking for you. I repeat, Attention to Axel from class 5F, please report to the Student Council President room immediately. President Roxas is looking for you. Thank you._

"Woah? Axel, the prez wants to see you? That's rare; I thought you would just end up going to the principal office. Then again it's rare to see anyone go to the President's room. Doesn't it just pisses you off to see a junior, the president. I mean aside from his grades he looks like a totally girl!" That's when I lost it. I slammed the table at that punk who just insulted _**my **_Roxas. I don't even remember half of the people who talk to me, fuck it all! All I want is, Roxas. Guess I was really losing it, I regretted not fucking him this morning but I knew that tonight would be my chance to see him in that super-hot outfit. Tonight there'll be no holding back; I can do whatever I want. I was walking leisurely, taking my sweet time. I'm kind of sure; Roxas is near his end, begging for release. I wonder what kind of hot expression he'll make when he cums? Just thinking about it makes me kind of hard. My pace quicken when the thought of Roxas moaning under me slip into my mind, I might not be able to wait till tonight, perhaps. I finally reached my destination; I knocked on the door before turning the knob. That's it, I need Roxas…now!

_***Roxas's POV***_

I asked my sweet assistant to call Axel for me, telling her a white lie & said it's about school. This was one of the main advantages; I get to call whoever up for any personal reasons. I was looking at the documents but my mind was nowhere near it. Don't know how but my mind wondered off to Axel & all my thoughts were just filled with him inside. I looked up from my boring document when I heard the door opened, Axel was here & he was panting? Did he run here? Did he do all that for me? Well, whatever.

"Namine, you can go. I want to talk with Axel for a while." She nods her head & leaves the room, leaving both of us _**alone. **_  
>"Axel! I want those fucking weird things out of me! You think you can just blackmail me like that &amp; stick things up my ass? Are you fucking insane? I can take it anymore! What do you want from me?" I exploded &amp; Axel only responds with a Cheshire smile.<br>"I admit I went a little overboard, so let's settle this with a small bet. If I win, you're coming over to my house to stay the night & you can't leave until Saturday afternoon. Got it memorised?" Axel smirked at me, I wasn't sure if I could win the bet but it's worth a try.  
>"&amp; if I win?" I asked him<br>"I'll take those toys out & I won't disturb you or Sora anymore." To be honest, I like the proposal, it's a fair game & it wouldn't hurt to try, right?  
>"Okay. What's the game?" I shifted un-comfortably, still not use with the feeling of something up my ass.<br>"I bet that I can make you cum before 15 minutes, Roxas." Axel's eyes have a mischievous gleam to it.  
>"A-alright." I wasn't sure if I should bet but even if I lose, I just have to stay at his place. How hard could it be?<br>"Do you have any rules?" He asked me as his hands slowly un-button my shirt.  
>"You <em><strong>can't<strong>_ enter me." I looked away from his eyes  
>"What? But Roxas…" Axel sighed but admitted defeat anyway.<br>"Fine. I don't need to be inside you to make you cum." I shiver at his words, why must he be so hot? I can believe this is going to happen. Should this be a dream or a nightmare?  
>"Take of your pants; we don't have all day, now do we, prez?" Axel smirked &amp; caress my cheek softly<br>"Whatever." I glared at Axel & stood up to remove my pants. I hesitated to remove my boxers but remember that if I won, Axel wouldn't disturb me ever again. I let my checked boxers fall to the ground, revealing my hard member. I was really embarrassed to show him my body but I have to get this over with, once and for all! I watch as Axel's eyes look all over my body. He's such a pervert. I look away from those mesmerizing emerald eyes, I knew before any of this happened. I honestly love him but could his love just be a lie? I mean Axel is really well known as the play boy of the school. I don't know if he's for real or is this just a joke? Can we really be together? Axel, I really want to know how you feel about me.

_***Axel's POV***_

I couldn't describe how happy I am!, Roxas was there, naked & all flushed. He looks so cute with his rosy red cheeks like that. I was kind of disappointed he didn't even look me in the eye; I miss those bright sky blue eyes. I knew I was going to win this bet, no doubt about it! Roxas has the perfect body, those cute pink nipples & for his age he's consider pretty big. He had a slim yet well maintained body; I was surprise to see he had some muscle under that uniform. I lifted his chin & capture his lips in a passionate kiss, god, I love him! I look at the clock it was 2:59 afternoon. Knowing Roxas is so stubborn, I start to wonder if I can win with just 15 minutes. I'll try my best.

"When the clock strikes 3, we'll start." I licked my lips & watch Roxas blush furiously; do I really turn him on that much? Roxas kept his gaze away from mine, didn't matter, tonight he will be _**mine, **_if I win this bet & I will. The whole room was tense & silent, the only we could hear was the ticking of the wall clock. Roxas was nervous & I'm sure his heart is pounding like a drum.

***Tick* (3.00)  
><strong>

***Roxas POV***

my eyes widen with fear when the clock struck 3. Axel smirked at me before kissing me, demanding entrance to my mouth & to be honest, I wanted him as much as he wanted me. I opened my mouth & let his tongue slip into my mouth. Just because I submitted to Axel doesn't make me a power-less _**uke. **_Both our tongues collided in a battle & it felt out of the world, Axel was a supreme awesome kisser. I lost the battle when his hand pinched one of my nipples, I almost yelp in surprise. We broke from the kiss. Axel dive towards my neck & licked it softly, nibbling on the soft flesh.

"OW! Fuck Axel, what was that? Owee…" Axel just fucking bit me! It's gonna leave a mark tomorrow. Axel looked pretty proud with the hickey he just made on me. His finger pinched my nipple again & I couldn't help but moan in pleasure, Axel look really please with my reaction but I couldn't be any more embarrass, I think I look as red as a tomato.

_***TICK* (3.07) **_

I look at the clock & I was not happy with what I'm seeing. I was hoping it was already 3.15, damn, why does time pass so slow around Axel? Can't that fucking clock go any faster? I'm almost at my limit, can't hold on much longer even though it's only for a few more minutes. My eyes widen when I saw where Axel was going to, between my legs to my hard erection. I almost burst when his tongue touch the tip of my member, licking it slowly. It was long before he took my whole member into his mouth, licking every part & I have to admit it felt really_ **good. **_  
>"Hn~ Ahh-! N-no.. Not there.. A-axel, AH! Stop i-it." I moan loudly &amp; un-consciously thrust my hip to Axel's hot mouth. He continued to lick my erection &amp; hand went up my chest to pinch my nipple, I was going insane. The pleasure was going overload, I need to release! I glance over at the wall clock &amp; to my disappointment it only showed, 3:10. I still have 5minutes of hell to go thru? Can I really last that long?<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas face was flushed &amp; he was near the edge of bursting his white seeds into Axel's hot mouth but the determined blonde wasn't an easy catch, playing hard to get was his speciality. Axel was persistent &amp; he was surely having Roxas with him tonight, no way was he backing down. Axel knew time was running out &amp; he wanted to win this bet so badly to see<em> <strong>his <strong>_Roxas in that short hot outfit he got for him the other day. The time was 3:13, both knew the bet was going to end very soon & either one had to win. Axel kept licking the tip of Roxas's member & deep-throated him at the last minute, making Roxas lose it all. Roxas spilled his hot white seeds inside Axel's awaiting mouth. Axel was more than happy to know that he won. Axel wiped his mouth after swallowing Roxas's seed before getting up & looked at the blonde. He was flushed, his breath was quickening, his eyes were almost close but he still had the strength to turn his head to look at the clock. 3:14 was the exact time & Roxas sighed in failure, can't believe he lost to the red head pervert. The red head smirked slyly at the cute blonde on the chair, legs spread out wide, wanting more. Axel had to control every little bit of patience in him to not fuck that blonde right here, right now. With a small smile, Axel turns to leave the room.

"A-Axel." Called the whimpering blonde, his voice filled with lust.  
>"Yes, baby?" Axel turn back to see his to-be-lover.<br>"T-the bet…" The blonde tried to get up but his body was still a little tired & his eyes were only half-open.  
>"You know you lost, I'll be picking you up an hour after school finishes. Got it memorised?" Axel smiled at the blonde &amp; walked out with a victoriously. The blonde has a few more hours before school even ends but he knew tonight the hours would be longer than usual.<p>

Little did the blonde know that Axel has planed the whole night filled with sexy outfits & plenty of _**toys.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Wohoo~ Sorry for the late update, I've been busy. & it's seriously late here so I'll recheck the whole story on Friday, forgive me if there's any mistake. Review for faster update! :D_**


	5. Drunk Cuteness

_**A/N: So yeah, I'm finally updating. Btw, I think there's outa be some mistakes in this part because I'm kinda sick right now & I might be typing all sort of shit so… yeah. Try not to flame me. This is the part where Roxas & Sora get drunk & you'll see that slutty outfit on Roxas. Enjoy! Oh yeah, anybody know **__Parle Production? __**Well, they are awesome! If you are in a bad mood & need some Kingdom Hearts laugh/parody, go ahead & stop by their youtube website. Juz admit Kelly & Jenn R AMAZING! Epic people, ya know? Go watch the videos at **__Jenxthejinx. __**Don't forget to subscribe at **__JenxTheJinx & TouchMyKeyblade._ **I'm advertising? LOL~ Awesome people ya know. SOMEBODY SHOULD GIVE THEM AN AWARD! They do the best Demyx & Axel cosplay 3 Err.. ON TO THE FANFIC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Drunk cuteness<br>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_**  
>*Roxas's POV*<strong>_

__The hours were dreadful as I sited in class watching the teacher blabber about some science fact, my mind was blank & all I could think about was _Axel. _I looked outside the window & inhale the air, taking a deep breath asking myself to calm down. Axel, he was that kid who save me from the bully, Seifer & the one who blackmail me in a fucking alley on my way home then does all this weird things to me, making me feel… _weird. My body feels different around Axel. _I tried to write down some notes but my heart was hardly in it. I kept writing the wrong word & occasionally spelling it wrongly. I heard the recess bell & everyone walked out of the class, leaving me alone.

"Roxas, why are ya being so emo?" My best friend Hayner asked me, patting me on the shoulder. I gave him a weak smile; he has no idea what kind of hell I go thru. I got up from my seat & walk along with my friends, Hayner, Pence & Ollete. We walked the empty hallways as they continued to chat about a plan to the beach during the holidays; I simply nodded my head at everything. I stopped when I saw Axel & some other bad boys, if I'm not wrong their names are Demyx, Saix, Xigbar & Luxord. All of them have reputation as bad as Axel's. They were walking the opposite side & I kept my head down, un-able to face the guy I truly love. We walked pass each other & I felt everything in the whole world pause except for the both of us.

"I'll see you tonight." Axel whispered into my ear as he passed by. I couldn't help but blush & wonder what he might do to me tonight. My mind starts wondering to what we did in the Office; I mentally slapped myself to stop thinking these weird thoughts.

"Hey, Roxas. Aren't you gonna eat?" Pence ask me with a worry expression  
>"It's not good to skip your meals, Roxas." Ollete kept asking me to eat &amp; I had to admit it was getting annoying.<br>"Leave him alone. He's old enough to know what & when to eat. Don't lecture the Struggle Tournament champion." In the end only Hayner could understand me & I was happy to have him here. Pence & Olette went to buy their lunches, leaving Hayner & me.

"So, care to tell your best buddy what's wrong?" Hayner smiled at me  
>"It's nothing." I lied &amp; smile back. Hayner only frowned at me.<br>"You're kidding me; we have been friends like forever, Roxas! & as far as I know, you suck at lying. So hurry up & tell what's wrong." Hayner joked around, making me laugh. Thank god, I have him.  
>"Well, you see.. There's <em>someone<em> I love but I don't know if _that person_ feels the same. _That person_ saved me & I fell in love but I don't know if I should love that person or not. I just don't know, you know what I mean, Hayner?" My blue eyes looked at him with a hurt expressions, I honestly don't know what to do anymore.  
>"Don't use "that person" when it's obviously the delinquent Axel. " Hayner bluntly told me, I was shocked. How did he know?<br>"W-what? H-how... What? When... Y-you! How did you know?" I almost screamed at him  
>"Duh! I don't have to be a genius to figure out something so simple! It's the way you look at him &amp; your face goes red when you see him. It's obvious!" I started to wonder if I'm that easy to see thru. We looked at each other for a second then burst out laughing a second after.<br>"Roxas! Hold still, you got something near your eye." Hayner wiped the tears of laughter from his eyes.  
>"Where?" I started rubbing my eyes &amp; face, Hayner laughed even louder.<br>"I'll get it for you." Hayner softly put his hand on the side of my face & slowly rub the bottom of my eyelid. "There! All done." He smile softly & I smile back. A slam on the table broke our attention.

"Hands off." An angry voice said. I turn to see Axel with his fist on the table.  
>"What?" Hayner looked at Axel in fear as red head glared deadly at him.<br>"I don't like people touching my property so hands off, punk. If you dare to lay a hand on what belongs to me ever again. I SWEAR I WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN, KID!" Axel's deadly glare towards my best friend was scary, I never seen this part of Axel before. I turned to Hayner & all he did was winked at me before slamming the table.

"Oh? You think you can just slam the fucking table & named my best friend, Roxas, your property? I don't see your name on him at all! So fuck you! Roxas belongs to nobody & I have the right to talk to him! Back off buddy!" Hayner screamed at the older male & I was surprise & scare to see that much courage in him. Axel was beyond pissed off.  
>"Look, if you want to make out of high-school un-harmed, I suggest you don't talk to your seniors like that &amp; don't touch <em><strong>MY <strong>_Roxas!" A group of students were crowding around us as Axel & Hayner continued to scream at each other.  
>"Roxas doesn't belong to you! He's my best-friend!" Hayner pulled me aside &amp; Axel was more pissed than before.<br>"No! He's mine!" Axel pulled me towards him, almost trip me.  
>"I DON'T BELONG TO ANYONE!" I scream at the both of them before stomping out of the cafeteria, furious at the both of them. They're acting like kids! I walked to the rooftop &amp; cooled myself. I was kinda happy that Axel was jealous of Hanyer even though we were just friends. Hayner confessed to me back in the 4th grade but I didn't accept him instead as time pass by we became best friends &amp; I was really grateful we were friends. I closed my eyes &amp; the wind felt so relaxing &amp; I loved it. I smile softly &amp; inhaled the fresh air. This was my favourite place of all; I could get away from the paperwork, teachers &amp; all the other stress but I wanted to be near, Axel.<p>

Axel, the hero, pervert, weirdo but he's loveable, cute & funny which made me fall in love with him & I can't help but fall in love with him even more as each day pass. I would say something like that but I'm not a fucking girl in some drama. To me he's just my light & I want so see how far our little bet can go. Did I mention I'm a sore loser? I hate to lose & I want see who's going to confess to who first. Because I hate to be losing to the same person so many damn times. I don't plan on just following Axel's rule! That's it, I'm not going to his house for some stupid sleep-over. I want to go home, eat dinner & take a hot bath with Sora, it's a twin thing & we both enjoy spending time together. I walk to class & sat behind Hayner, he turned back & smiled at me. "You got one hack of a boyfriend, Roxas. I don't think anyone in school who dare to hurt you." Before I even get to deny that stupid statement, the teacher came in class & the boring class started. Surprisingly, class ended really quickly & before I knew it, school was over.

"Hey Roxas, you got school stuff to do right?" Ollete asks me every day & I usually respond with a "yes" but today's different.  
>"Actually, I'm free today so how about we go grab some sea-salt ice-cream &amp; head to the arcade?" I suggested &amp; I saw their happy faces. Pence drag me out of the classroom. I passed the student council room &amp; smirked evilly. <em>"Want me Axel? Come &amp; find me." <em>I thought evilly before walking with my friends.

* * *

><p>"WOHOOO!" Pence screamed as he won the racing game &amp; Hayner sighed in defeat. Roxas took his phone out &amp; saw the time, 7:30. It was more than an hour pass school &amp; seems like Axel hasn't even call him. Pushing the thoughts of Axel aside, Roxas tried to have fun with his friends. It was 10:00 when they finish having fun. Roxas walked home &amp; was really happy to know that nobody kidnapped him on the way there.<p>

"ROXAS!" Greeted a happy Sora.  
>"Hey Sora." Roxas took out his tie &amp; left his bag on the floor. Sora ran towards his older twin &amp; gave him a HUGE bear hug.<br>"I'm not your husband; you don't have to hug me when I come home." Roxas laughed & softly push his brother off him.  
>"What's for dinner?" Roxas asked his twin brother<br>"Your favourites, curry chicken, rice, broccoli, fried fish & for deserts, sea salt ice-cream!" Sora pulled his twin to the dining table & both ate happily.  
>"Cloud's not home?" asked the older twin, Sora only shook his head. After dinner &amp; deserts, both chatted for a while &amp; Roxas was in a super good mood.<p>

"Wanna bath together, Roxas?" the younger twin asked with a smile  
>"Okay." They both walk up-stairs &amp; head towards the bathroom. After checking the water temperature, they let it fill the tub. Neither of the twins was shy of bathing together, occasionally they sleep together, mostly after a scary movie because Sora gets scared easily. After discarding their clothes, they both stepped in the hot water, relaxing.<p>

"It's not like I haven't seen your body for a while but have you grown that **big?**" The younger twin looked at his brother's naked body  
>"S-stop looking!" The blonde splash water on his younger brother &amp; it became a water war. Laugh &amp; happy scream echoed around the bathroom as they chatted together. One loud ringtone disturb them &amp; the naked brunet rush out, leaving the blonde alone.<p>

"OHHH~~ MYYY~~~ GOD~~ ROXAS!" Sora screamed, it didn't sound like a distress signal so the blonde just relax in the hot water.  
>"God,Roxas! Wah!" The brunet slipped on the wet floor with a loud thud. The older twin quickly got out from the tub to help him.<br>"Idiot! Don't run into the bathroom like that!" Roxas screamed at his younger twin  
>"R-riku, wants us to go out with him! We're going to a bar!" Sora smiled widely<br>"No." The older twin denies the offer  
>"But, It'll be fun! Don't be such a party pooper!"<br>"No."  
>"I'll get drunk &amp; Riku will take advantage of me then he'll fuck me senseless &amp; I'll lose my virginity. So big brother, you need to be there with me to make sure nothing like that happens!" Sora smirked; he knows that his brother's weakness is him.<br>"N-…Fine." Roxas surrender to his little brother.  
>"Yeah! Let's get changing!" Sora got up &amp; pulled his brother out with him. Opening the closet, Sora tries to find their clothes, scattering clothes around the room while Roxas stood there &amp; sighed.<br>Sora wore a red sleeveless shirt & a black jacket outside, a crown necklace, black tight jeans & blue sneakers. Roxas which had absolutely no interest at all wore a normal t-shirt & normal blue jeans.

"Come on Roxas! You have to look amazing! You're going to see Axel tonight!"Sora said & immediately covers his mouth, regretting it.  
>"What? You said <strong>Riku <strong>invited us! Why would Axel be there too? I'm not going SORA! Either are you! If you fucking go, I will tell Cloud & he'll ground you this summer!" Roxas was furious & he looked like he could kill.  
>"b-but! Roxas! I have to go, I promised Riku." Sora looked at his brother with blue puppy eyes<br>"Fine, go on your own! I'm not going to be pulled into your mess! " Roxas stomped out of the room, leaving an upset Sora behind. He walked to the living room & sat on the couch, immediately feeling guilty for scolding his brother like that even though he only wanted to impress the guy he liked. Maybe he should apologize or go with him to that stupid bar. Roxas once again admitted defeat to his brother & head back upstairs to this room. Roxas always end up apologizing first unless it was a serious matter.

"Sora? Sora? Sora…" Roxas called out, surprise to see no one in here. The door slammed behind him & Roxas was pulled to the door. Both his hands were pulled back & with a loud click, his hands were handcuff behind him. He was drag to the bed & someone pushed him down, falling on the soft bed, Roxas opened his eyes to see who it was that capture him in such a vulnerable position.  
>The moon light shone thru the curtains, the room was dimly lit. Silver hair, green eyes... It was Riku! What the fuck is wrong with the world.<p>

"R-Riku?" Roxas tried to get out from his restrains but it was effortless. Riku only took out his phone & took a call.  
>"Hey <em><strong>Axel, <strong>_stage 1 complete." The silver hair male said, keeping eye contact with the handcuff blonde. As soon as Roxas heard the name **"Axel", **he started panicking once again. He was trying to get out of the handcuff, praying for some shit miracle to save him. Riku snap his phone shut & looked at the blonde, smirking. Roxas started to struggle. Riku took another handcuff & cuffed his legs together. Suddenly Roxas heard his own brother calling out for him outside the room. "Roxas! I'm sorry okay! Come on out, please." Riku crawled on the bed towards the blonde & whispered softly to his ears.

"I'm going to borrow Sora for a while okay?" Riku grab a black cloth from his pocket & tied around Roxas's mouth before leaving the struggling blonde in the room. The blonde tried to look for an escape or at least get out of the handcuffs. He panicked & worry about his little brother. He twist & turn around the bed but he only fell off & god did it hurt his ass. The door opened & he prayed it was Sora or either Cloud but to his disappointment it was only a smirking red head at the door. The red head pulled off the cloth tying his mouth.  
>"Axel! Get me out of here or so help me I will kill you!" The blonde threatened<br>"Don't you have any sweeter thing to say to me? The first thing you said is "I'll kill you"? Can't you say "I missed you"?" The redhead was enjoying every second of the bounded blonde.  
>"Don't piss me off, Axel. Let me out!" Roxas trashed left &amp; right<br>"I think you'll be thinking otherwise after this…" Axel opened the door, Roxas's eyes widen when he saw his brother asleep in Riku's arms. Riku was carrying him bridal style & Sora was asleep? No, more like drunk.  
>"What did you do to my brother?" Roxas gave his best death glare.<br>"Nothing. Just a little alcohol that's all." Riku carried Sora to the bed & lay him down softly. The brunet grabbed Riku's hand. "Aww..D-don't leave me RIKU! Come on. Let's drink some more! Haha! Riku… Is your hair really silver? Can I check? Does the carpet match the curtains? Or was it curtains match the carpet? Or was it drapes?" The drunken brunet sloppily spoke.  
>"Sora! Get up!" Roxas kicked his brother lightly<br>"I'm already up! Roxas, your eyes look soooo pretty! You look like a girl. I still have that picture of you wearing that dress back in 4th grade." Sora started blabbering things that nobody would or could understand.  
>"What? I want to see that!" Axel spoke excitedly, seeing Roxas in a dress was something he wanted.<br>"NO!" Roxas quickly said  
>"It's in my phone. Riku..get it for me?" Sora looked at Riku with his bright eyes<br>"Okay. Where is it?" Riku asked the drunken boy. Roxas once again tried to get out & once again he failed.  
>"In my front zipper." Everyone in that room freeze for a second. Roxas was asking if Sora was out of his mind. Axel burst out laughing &amp; Riku only smirked but complied anyway. Riku pulled the brunet's jeans zipper down &amp; unbuckle the button. "Here?" He slipped his hands into Sora's jeans. Sora moaned &amp; moves his hips to Riku's hand.<br>"Aren't you hard?" Riku played with Sora's balls & he was surely enjoying himself.  
>"Don't touch him! Hands off!" Roxas screamed at Riku, he was frustrated he could help his brother.<br>"Don't worry, you'll get your turn." Axel smirked & groped Roxas's ass. Roxas jumped in surprised then gave Axel another death glare. Axel crawled down to Roxas & licked the shell of his ear, softly nibbling it. Axel's hands start unbuttoning his shirt. Warm hands roam around his exposed chest, Axel pinched his nipples hard & Roxas moaned in deep pleasure. "N-n..no. D-don't!" Roxas denies the pleasure. "You like it, Roxas." Axel starts taking off Roxas's pants & boxers. "Stop! Don't touch me!" Roxas tried to hide his body from the perverted Axel. Roxas was naked, handcuff & hard. Axel kissed the blonde, slipping his tongue into the other's mouth. Axel pulled away & was happy with what he saw, Roxas was panting hard, body cover in sweat & his delicious member was really hard. Axel got up & looked at Riku. The silver hair male was still enjoying Sora, licking & touch every part of his body. Riku got up & left a whimpering brunet.  
>"R-riku…" Sora wanted his boyfriend to come &amp; touch him more. Riku grabbed his band &amp; rummage thru it, looking for something. He takes something out &amp; it was a bottle of strong alcohol. He slowly gives Sora some of it, the brunet swallow the bitter liquid &amp; he wanted more. After finishing half the bottle, Riku passed the bottle to Axel. Axel looked at the blonde, lust &amp; want filled his emerald eyes. He poured the liquor down Roxas's throat, the blonde tried to struggle but the redhead was obviously stronger. Drinking the whole bottle, Roxas starts to feel light-headed. His drunken mode was switch on &amp; he was started slurring his words. Axel took the handcuffs off him &amp; Roxas couldn't even walk right.<br>"Roxas…Tell me how you feel, baby." Axel looked at the blonde's naked body  
>"Awesome! C-can I have more of that... juicey? It taste really really … err…what's the word I'm looking for? Oh yeah! It tastes good! But y-you know something else would taste even better…" Roxas's smile &amp; walk towards the red head giving him a light kiss on his cheek.<br>"Really? What might that be?" Axel asked playfully, he really likes the drunk blonde  
>"Your cum~ I want some.. Pretty please?" Now that just drove the red head insane. Using that voice with anybody should be a sin. Roxas was HOT &amp; his voice was slutty. Roxas was such a fucking tease, Axel felt uncomfortable when his jeans grew tighter around his super hard erection. Damn, he wants to fuck that blonde right here, right now.<br>"I know what you're thinking, Axel but the best has yet to come." Riku said behind Axel. Axel slowly nods & walk away from the sexy blonde trying very very hard to surpass his urges. Riku whispers something into Axel's ears before the both of them walk out of the room, leaving two drunken twins together.  
><em><strong><br>**_  
>"Damn.. Roxas is so sexy. Who knew they were such poor drinkers?" Axel smirked like a mad man, thinking about all the possibilities he could do with that blonde tonight.<br>"So… let's have that outfit on them. You think they'll wanna change to it?" Riku asked the red head  
>"They're drunk, I doubt they would question us, ya know." Axel being determined, he long for that sexy blonde in his arms &amp; damn he's going to get that tonight.<br>"Alright then…" Riku walked back in the room, looking at the two drunken twins.

"Hey Sora, Roxas.. You'll do us a favour right? If you do… I'll give you more of those juices you wanted." Riku sounded like a wolf ready to pounce on his prey.  
>"Okay!" Both the twins answer happily, good thing they're a happy drunk.<br>"Good boys. Now, change into these." Riku gave them both the same outfit & left the room for them to change. He looked at the blushing red head outside & he knew Axel was thinking about Roxas in that super-hot outfit.

"We're done!" Both voices spoke from the other side on the door after a few minutes. Both Axel & Riku stepped in the room, first thing they did was stare at their lover in awe.

Roxas wore a button-down shirt features cuffed sleeves, black ribbon arm ties and black neck bow. The lovely shirt is enhanced by the bodice, which laces in the front like a corset. The top skirt is black with a white ruffled hem. There's also black knee stocking with white bows on the top. The skirt was obviously too short for him & the white tight underwear he wore was clinging so deliciously tight on his firm ass, showing every curve. Axel almost died, seeing Roxas in that outfit. Sora wore something almost identical but both look hot in a different way. "God Roxas… You look hotter than fire, babe." Axel complimented the blushing blonde. Riku carried the brunet, bridal style & left the room without another word. Axel on the hand took his own shirt off, revealing a toned body & good muscle. Tonight is going to be one hell of a night, just thinking about all the possibilities he could do to Roxas makes him hard. Axel didn't want to break his little sweet Roxas but he wasn't sure if he could hold his urges. It was hard to believe, Roxas, the calm kid in school could even be in such a help-less position. Roxas's legs were spread open wide, welcoming the perverted red head. But Axel wasn't just any regular guy or pervert, he had his own secret & not many know but Axel is a sadist, a very very bad sadist. He loves to hear his partner beg for release & Roxas is going to be begging him tonight. Licking his lips seductively, Axel starts kissing the helpless blonde. Roxas was in no position to deny the pleasure, Axel was giving him. The redhead felt like he couldn't control any longer, who could when you have a sexy blonde in the room waiting & wanting to be fucked. Thinking he couldn't hold it in any longer, Axel removes his pants & boxers, revealing his _**big **_manhood. Seriously, how is that planning to fit poor little Roxas?

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Haha.. Review to find out what happens next. I might have some mistakes… I'll check it on the weekend coz im kinda busy! Bye! :D**_


	6. Timing Switch

_**A/N: Hello! I'm sorry for the super late update. I've been busy. I TOTALLY AM SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE LATE UPDATE! I wrote this chapter a few times but it always doesn't look so good. So I kept redoing it over & over again. Well, I guess here's Chapter 6! I hope everyone will enjoy it! No flames please!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Timing Switch<p>

* * *

><p>Roxas would wake up with a bad hangover &amp; his ass would hurt like a bitch but that was tomorrow's problem. Now was a totally different story. Now all Roxas could think was Axel fucking him senseless. Roxas enjoys pain with pleasure &amp; he <em><strong>knows <strong>_Axel can give him all that pain & pleasure at the same time. Of course, the real, non-drunk, sober, Roxas wouldn't think that but that's a different story. It just so happens that the crazy redhead was a sadist. He would love to hear Roxas cry in pain, begged for release, scream his name, ask for more, begged to be fuck harder, faster, deeper. Axel could list out everything he wanted tonight from his sweet blonde but that would take about two days' time but we do not have that much time & effect of alcohol only last for one night. Axel was about to lose it, what more could a man want when you have a hot blonde wearing a maid outfit, begging to be fucked? Axel's member twitch in anticipation, think of all the dirty stuff he was going to do with Roxas.

"Strip, Roxas. I don't have all night with you. Take your clothes off before I tear them off your body." Axel said in a teasing yet hot tone. A smirked was on his face & he wouldn't mind tearing those clothes of the blonde. Roxas only growl at him & took of the outfit _**slowly**_, teasing Axel a little. Roxas was confused when it came to the laces at the corset. But after a few good minutes he got it off however Axel's patience was thin. As the clothes fall to the floor, Roxas was **almost **naked if front of his lover. After removing the tight panties from Roxas's firm ass, Axel was more than pleased with the view. Climbing onto the bed with his lover, Axel slowly captures the blonde's lips in a sweet & deep kiss. Kissing Axel back, Roxas lay both his arms around his lover's neck & pulled him towards the soft bed. This could be the happiest moment & tomorrow will be living hell. Breaking the kiss, Axel looked into Roxas's sky blue eyes before going back to what he was doing. Roxas moaned loudly as Axel nibble the shell of his ear while his free hand went to touch Roxas's neglected member, pumping it slowly. "A-ah~ Axel! I can't hold it any longer!" Roxas was close to the edge of bursting. Roxas gasped when he felt a finger slip inside his tight entrance, the second finger slip in & Axel did a scissoring motion. The squeeze around his fingers made his gut clench with need, he wanted Roxas so dead badly. After a few god damn minutes of stretching, Axel finally lost it. It was like his patience was dead & it won't come back alive any time soon. Axel took his fingers out & quickly replaced them with his huge dick, positioning at Roxas's tight & delicious entrance. Trusting inside Roxas in a slow pace first but it became faster, rougher, harder & definitely deeper. Roxas could only moan & scream underneath Axel. The redhead's hands were gripping tightly on the blonde's hip as he trust mercilessly in & out. Axel felt incredible, the tight entrance clenched around his member, the heat was all too much to handle. "F-faster! Faster, Axel! I need you…p-please!" Roxas moaned & screamed under Axel. Hearing Roxas begged could make any straight guy turn gay in an instant. Axel wanted to find that sweet spot that would make Roxas begged him for more than he could handle. Axel kept trusting in until he found that sweet bundle of nerve…

"Ahh! Axel!" Roxas arched his back as Axel hit his sweet spot. It felt so good & sinful. After hitting the bundle of nerves twice, Axel stopped trusting. Roxas groaned at the loss of contact.  
>"What is it that you want?" Axel tried to form the most simple sentences, he was about to lose it but there's no fun if your uke doesn't beg for it. However, even if Roxas was drunk he was stubborn as usual. "I-im not going to beg…" Roxas panted harshly, trying to catch his breath. Axel smirked evilly as he thought of a mastermind plan. He pulled out of Roxas &amp; got up from the bed, leaving the blonde there. "Fine. I'll just leave you here." Axel turned &amp; walked towards the door, he stopped when he heard a sigh of defeat. "P-please Axel… I want you. Fuck me… pretty please?" Now that was more than what he had bargained for. Roxas spread his legs wide, letting Axel a pretty good view of his member &amp; his loosen entrance. Axel licked his lips before going back to where he last stopped. He capture Roxas's lips in another devouring kiss, tongues collided in a battle for dominance. Obviously, Roxas lost once again. Everything was perfect until…..<p>

***RING*RING*  
><strong>Roxas's phone vibrated on the table, glaring at the phone, Axel decides to pick it up anyway. He flips it open & his whole face darkened when he read the message. Cloud is on his way back home _now. _This means he has to go but that would mean abandoning Roxas & his well-made plan. He dropped the phone back onto the table & started wearing his clothes, couldn't believe he was so close yet so far from fucking Roxas. Damn, what horrible timing Cloud has. After getting dressed, Axel kissed Roxas one last time before walking out the door with a slam.

_***Roxas POV* **_  
>my eyes fluttered open as I heard my alarm clock bang thru my ears like a drum. I got up from bed, only to realise I was naked, my head hurts &amp; so does my ass? Not good. What the hell happen last night? I turned to see Sora slipping soundly, looks like nothing happened to him. I scratched my head &amp; wonder what I was forgetting. As soon as I got up from the bed, I dropped back down on the ground with a loud thud. My ass started to hurt like a bitch on her period. What the hell was I missing out on last night? I tried once again to get back up on my feet but failed. I got fed up &amp; called my twin for some help. "Sora! Wake up lazy bum! Sora!" I saw him jumped up as I called his name. He looked at me with his eyes widen &amp; quickly he came to my side. "Roxas! What happen? You're sleeping naked on the floor now? Now that is a weird fetish." Sora pulled me up on the bed.<br>"My back hurts & I haven't been sleeping on the floor." I whined & rubbed my back softly.  
>"OMG! DID YOU DO IT?" Sora grabbed both my shoulder &amp; look at me.<br>"Did what?" My mind was still blurring & I couldn't figure out what really happen.  
>"Did you let Axel fuck you last night?" Sora's words were like a puzzle &amp; I had to repeat that sentence 5 times to actually process what idiotic thing my twin was talking about. Then, I remember what happened. Everything came back to me. My eyes narrowed angry as I thought about what we <strong>almost <strong>did. He is sooooo dead when I see him.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm done. Sorry if it sucks… Nxt chapter won't disappoint you guys for sure...REVIEW for updates~


	7. Neko

_**A/N: Yeah, im updating coz I updated the last one late so this is just to make it up to you guys. Anyway, this chapter contains some really weird ideas like...nekos (Cats). Don't blame me, it was Axel's idea. So.. hope ya all enjoy this chapter of Bittersweet pleasure.. & plz review coz I want to know if any1 likes this story or want me 2 continue coz I only write stories ppl wanna read. Thx a bunch~  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 7: Neko<br>**_

* * *

><p>I was going to kill him, no, I'm going to castrate him then kill him. What the hell was going on? My ass hurt &amp; my head is having a nightmare, exactly what did I do last night? After ignoring Sora's annoying questions, I head to the shower &amp; took a bath. Aside from my hurting ass, I seem to still be in one piece. Also, I notice a hickey on my neck &amp; I wasn't pleased at all. I tried my hardest to walk around. I got out of the bathroom &amp; quickly change to my clothes before Sora notices anything else suspicious. I wore my black t-shirt with the number 13 on it &amp; normal white pants. Since it was a Saturday, I didn't bother styling my hair. I walked out of the room &amp; head to the kitchen only to see Sora there.<p>

"So, did you remember what happen last night?" He gave me a suspicious look. I shook my head at him & ate what he cooked for breakfast. I know we almost did it but I don't know what happen in between. He was talking about something that had to do with Riku & that's when it hit my mind like a frying pan.

"SORA! RIKU, he was with you last night? What happened?" I got up my seat & shouted at him. He dashed for the room & before I knew it he was locking the door, unable to face his own twin brother. As much as I wanted to know what happen, I also respect his privacy. So, ignoring the question for now, I ended up watching some television, reading, playing some games. It was 6:30 in the evening when I was bored with nothing to do again. I have no idea what Sora is doing inside the room for so many hours. I got up & fix myself something to eat since I doubt Sora would be coming out anytime soon. I wasn't completely heartless, I fixed him something too. I got him his favourite sandwich. I walked up & knocked on the door, hoping for some response.

"Sora… Hey, I got you a sandwich. I don't really need to know what happen with Riku. I was just you know curious. So…come out, won't ya?" I was relieved when I heard the knob turn. He came rushing out to hug me & I was surprise.  
>"….I don't really want to tell you what happen but I'll tell you someday. Don't worry about it." Sora calmly told me, I guess he's been thinking it thru the whole time in the room. So my little brother is all grown up eh?<br>"Your sandwich is gonna get cold." I handed him the plate of delicious sandwich & he ate happily there. I needed some answers on what happen last night & the only person I can ask is Axel. It pains me to do so but he's the only one I was with the whole night, I bet he has some answers & I really need to know them. I guess I could ask him on Monday, I mean today is Saturday… It's mine & Hanyer's day out. It was 8:30 & cloud wasn't home yet, maybe Zack did it too hard on him? Haha… After dinner, I took another shower before changing to some of my cooler clothes. I wore a tight black V-shape collar shirt, my abs was quite noticeable & I wore my baggy jeans with a black belt. I also wore my necklace, which has a ring on it. On the ring was engraving my name with _Italic _letters, _Roxas. _On my wrist was a black & white wristband. I'm not trying to brag but I look pretty damn good. Anyway, I head out after wearing my black sneakers. Sora was bathing so I decided to just leave a note at the kitchen table. Why the kitchen table you ask? Because, he's my twin & I know lots about him & if I'm not wrong, he's ALAWAYS goes to the kitchen after he baths. So it was just another regular night with Hayner. We met at the local arcade & decided to do a little gaming. This is how I release stress. We played racing, fighting, and shooting. It was fun & after that we decided to do some karaoke. Hayner loves to sing & he sounds pretty good. I don't really like to sing but when I do people says I sound like a guy name Jessy McCartney. Anyway, we sang a few songs, everything was going great until…

"Roxas, let's order some beer!" Hayner was daring to try some & I think I had enough of alcohol for a week! I shook my head at him but Hayner still order it anyway. I was not going to drink anything like that. After the drinks came in, Hayner started drinking like there's no tomorrow.

"Hayner, stop it!" I pushed my bestfriend away from my chest. He is drunk & blabbering about some shit that I will never understand. "That bastard Seifer never looks at me. I mean… am I that ugly?" Hayner hugged me & I wasn't very comfortable. I tried to get away from his grasp but he wouldn't let go. "Hayner! Get you fat ass off of me you, jerk!" it was like a war & it kinda reminded me of when we were back a few years ago where Hayner & I would just fight like that. We pushed each other down & tried to win. I was pushed down & I did not like this position. "Do you know you look really super-duper cute Roxas? I love your eyes… they are soooo blue… I kinda could have known why Axel has a crush on you." Hayner was blabbering something about peanuts & squirrels afterwards. I was taken by surprise when Hayner lower his face down to mine, as if he wanted…a kiss. Was he really going to k-kiss me?

"You have fucking 5 seconds to back away from Roxas before I burn you to crisp, punk." I know that voice, it's Axel? Shit, shit, shit! He's going to misunderstand my position. How did he find me here? Not good at all… Hayner was too drunk to put up a fight. He fainted right on me & I finally saw Axel's face & he did not look happy. I pushed Hayner off of me & Axel dragged me out of the karaoke place.  
>"A-axel! Wait… where are we going? Hayner is still back there! Axel, let go!" I didn't get any responses at all. I was drag pass random people in town; some were giving stares while other could care-less. I tried my best to stop but Axel's grip just got tighter by the second. Before I knew it, we were both in front of a double-storey house. "A-axel… where is this?" I tried to get away but his eyes froze me right from the spot, I never seen him so…scary. "It's my parents place; they aren't home tonight, so I guess we can have some fun, eh?" Axel's eyes were filled with lust &amp; want. I struggle once again when he tried to pull me inside. I almost got away when he tried to unlock the door but once again I was captured, he threw me inside the house &amp; locks the door with his key. The sound of the thunder rang thru my ears as Axel stepped closer, the house was dark &amp; I couldn't really see but I knew Axel was going to have his way tonight.<p>

* * *

><p>"S-stop it!" Roxas was pulled back up on his feet &amp; drag to Axel's room. Axel slammed the door shut &amp; pushed the blonde to his bed. Roxas lay down on the bed, panicking, and thinking of a way out before it's too late. Axel rummages thru one of his drawers before finding what he wanted. The redhead climbed over Roxas &amp; grabs both his writs &amp; handcuffs them to the headboard. As the lighting flashed, Roxas saw Axel's smirked on his face. Once again, Axel rummages thru his drawer &amp; took out something. It was really dark &amp; Roxas couldn't see what the tool was but he soon felt it on his chest. Axel grabbed his penknife &amp; slowly cut the fabric off Roxas. "S-stop that! That's my favourite shirt, damn it!" Roxas tried to move away but the handcuffs kept him in place. After the shirt was removed, Roxas's other clothes were also removed, leaving him naked for the red head's entertainment. Axel walked towards the light switch &amp; turn the light on but dimmed it a little.<p>

"Now… I have some toys here… What should we play first?" Axel grabbed a box & grabbed some things; Roxas has never lay eyes on. Roxas's eyes widen when Axel grabbed a butt plug lathered it with lube. Axel rubbed the head of the toy around Roxas's entrance before pushing the toy slowly inside the boy. Roxas moaned loudly when the toy hit his prostate, he tried to push it out but only made the toy hit his prostate harder every time he contracted his inner muscles. "T-take it out!" Roxas couldn't stand the pleasure a toy was giving him. Axel's hand slowly pumped Roxas's member & enjoyed the view his lover was giving him. After a few minutes, Axel got really tired from the toy, he forces the toy out of the blonde & Roxas only groaned at the loss of sensation. Roxas breath was un-even & his face was flushed. "Now… how about we play with this?" Axel pulled out another un-familiar toy, it consisted of multiple balls, size slightly smaller than tennis balls. There were 8 of them connected by a plastic string. Axel didn't even bother to put any lube, he force the first ball inside of Roxas. The blonde did not like the feeling of it, he tried to force them out but Axel kept forcing them back in. When the third one was forced inside, Roxas screamed. "AH! N-no! Take it out you, bastard!"

"Scolding me will get you nowhere." Axel forced the rest inside of Roxas.  
>"AH! NO! P-please…..Axe-l…I- beg you. Take it out…" Tears start falling slowly from the blonde's sky blue eyes. Even thought, Axel is a masochist; he could help but felt a pang of sympathy when the blonde plead. Axel does have a weak spot for Roxas after all. Axel softly wipes the tears from Roxas's cheek &amp; slowly kisses the blonde.<p>

"Tell me why… Tell me why the HELL were YOU flirting with HAYNER?" Axel's voice demanded answers & Roxas knew that if he didn't get any soon, walking will be impossible for the next month.  
>"I-I wasn't! He was drunk because he drank too much! Don't misunderstand me you, dick!" Roxas tried his best to form simple sentences, seriously, the pain is too much.<br>"Tell me…who do you love, Roxas. I want fucking answers! I've been searching aimlessly for you for those pass fucking years! I know you feel the way I do… Tell me… who…do you really love." The redhead's voice calm down & Roxas felt the need to tell him the truth. There was Axel, in front of Roxas with his head down & eyes close, hoping for some answers.

"Y-you…I love you, Axel. It's always been you." Roxas blushed furiously but he was kinda happy.  
>"….Roxas…" Axel lean closer &amp; gave Roxas a light kiss on the lips. He slowly touches the blonde's cheek &amp; wipe away those fallen tears. Both of them share another passionate kiss &amp; both wished that time could stop for them so they can enjoy this moment together. Being together, was sweeter than anything. Axel's hand slowly pulled the anal beads out of Roxas, all Roxas did was whimper &amp; moan. "Did it hurt…?" Axel asked as the last bead was pulled out. The blonde shook his head, putting a brave front.<p>

* * *

><p>"Roxas… Just because I let you go this time doesn't mean I won't handcuff you again. I don't want you getting close to anybody &amp; I mean anybody at all unless it's Sora or Riku. Or unless you want to be punish." Axel kissed the red mark on Roxas's wrist, looks like it hurt pretty much. Once again, they shared another mind blowing kiss with each other before Axel pushed the blonde down &amp; cherished him. Hands roamed around, silent moan escape their lips as the sensation ran thru their bodies. Axel held Roxas tightly as he trust in that super tight hot entrance. Roxas has the sweetest voice, anyone in the world has ever heard, in Axel's opinion anyway. Axel trust in right where Roxas's sweet spot was, like he memorized it all too well. It wasn't long before Roxas was on the edge of releasing.<p>

It was a little too much when Roxas's clenched down on Axel's dick, making the redhead moaned in pure ecstasy. It was like some sort of wet dream. Roxas release all over their bodies, while Axel came deep inside the blonde, the sensation was mind blowing & neither wanted the moment to end but you know what they say, good things must come to an end. Both of them tried to catch their breath after the hot make-out session. It was fucking mind blowing good & Axel couldn't get enough, maybe he was addicted, addicted to the sweet Roxas. Axel honestly wanted more but his little pet Roxas couldn't take any more than this. Deciding, he let his lover go for the time being, Axel kissed Roxas on the forehead before letting the blonde fall to deep slumber.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Roxas POV*<em>**

I woke up once again only to see myself in my own room again, what's going on? Did I just have a wet dream or something? I got up only to see that I was wearing an oversize t-shirt & I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I turn to the clock & saw it was 3:10 in the morning. I turn my head to see my brother sleeping soundly in his bed. Surely, he was going to tease me in the morning. Once again, I tried to walk out from my bed but every time I move, even the slightest, my ass would ache terribly. I yawn & thought about what happen a few hours ago… It was true I really love Axel but… I wasn't quite sure if he really loves me the way I do. I shook those weird thoughts from my head & drifted off to dream land.

**_*Next morning* Roxas POV_**  
>"Roxas~~! Wake up you, piggy! Wake up!" I heard my little twin's voice rang thru my head. I opened my eyes but shut them tight again, why is it always so bright in the morning? Dear god! "Go away, Sora! I don't want you to tease me about what happen! Shut up…" I cover the blankets above my head. "Don't you want to know how you got back to the house or how a 'certain someone' brought you back, carrying you bridal style?" I could hear his evil chuckle &amp; I didn't even need to see that smirk on his face! Sometimes he is seriously a pain in the ass! "I don't want nor need to know all that!" I was being stubborn; it's a good thing he couldn't see me blush under the covers. Seriously, bridal style? That's fucking embarrassing! I pull the covers off &amp; face my twin. "Shut up!" I punch him softly in the arm. "Haha~ Roxas is embarrass!" He tease me once again, I'm going insane here! Anyway, I got up from bed &amp; took a cold shower &amp; everything was pretty much back to normal except for the fact that I'm limping here. "Sora.. I need medication for my ass.. damn, it hurts!" Sora laughed at me but came to my side anyway. "I know this place which you can medication for anything!" Sora smiled at me &amp; pulled me out from the house. I couldn't really walk right so he helped me a little, there were some glares &amp; stares here &amp; there but we ignored them &amp; had our brotherly walk. We took two trains just to reach to that fucking place! Exactly how far is it?<p>

"We're here!" Sora jumped happily & I looked at the signboard. _"Hallow Bastion"_ was written on the old wooden board. We walk _**again **_& finally reach to a shop called _"Potion & Flowers"_. What kind of shop name is that? Well if it could help me, I could care less. We walked in the shop & were greeted by a man with long blonde hair, he was wearing a lab coat & he had goggles on his head & his eyes were bright green.  
>"Hello there… My name is Vexen &amp; what could I do for you two today?" He asked us politely.<br>"Well, my brother here had sex with his boyfriend last night & I think they did it _too _hard so his ass is aching like a bitch. Help us please?" Sora smiled innocently while I just face palms behind him. This boy has no fucking shame! The guy gave us a smirk before walking away to find something.

"Sora, you bitch! You can't just go around saying that!" I swear if it wasn't for his innocent smile, I would have punched him right in the face.  
>"But Roxas, I'm only telling the truth." Inside that innocent smile is a devil!<p>

The man came back with a small bottle & some white liquid inside. "Here you go, that should cure your pain. It's 65 munny for it. It has some side-effects but it's nothing to worry about." He left the bottle on the table & went to search for something in the back.  
>"Wow…Roxas look its white! It's like-" I cover Sora's mouth before he says anything else unwanted. He pulls my hand away &amp; glared at me. "I was going to say 'MILK' you perverted blonde!" He laughed &amp; I just left the money on the table &amp; grabbed the potion &amp; left.<p>

"Now, remember don't use all of it. A little will do…" The man turn back only to see the boys gone, money on the table & so is the potion. "Marluxia! Did you see those two boys just now?" The blonde asks the other man across the table. "Yeah...Look like they took the wrong one. Couldn't blame them, since you don't ever label them! How do you even know which is the right one?" Marluxia scolded the blonde.  
>"You saw them took the wrong one yet you still let them be?" Vexen argue back.<br>"They'll come back… Does it matter?" Marluxia ignored Vexen & went straight back to arranging flowers.  
>"Did you see which one they took?" Vexen asked while he counted the money slowly.<br>"Some potion with a cat symbol on it." Marluxia said with least interest.  
>"Oh….Dear…." Vexen dropped the money &amp; looked seriously worried.<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Roxas POV*<em>**  
>finally we got home &amp; it was already evening. After a tiring day of walking, we finally got home. We went upstairs to our own room. "How much of the potion do you think I should drink?" I asked Sora, he took a close look at the potion. "Umm… Just finish it." He said before walking away. I took the cap off &amp; slowly drink the potion; surprisingly, it didn't taste too bad. Tasted like strawberry &amp; chocolate mix together. I drank the whole thing in one gulp &amp; I think it work! I tried by doing some jumps &amp; my ass didn't hurt at all! Thank that freaky weirdo Vexen guy! It was fun while it lasted because after a few minutes, I felt dizzy, maybe it's one of the side effect of the potion. The next thing happen was, I fell down &amp; everything went blur.<p>

I woke up & shook my head. Looks like passed out on the floor. Something wasn't quite right. Since when did my bed look so huge from the ground &- the fuck? Did everything enlarge? Or have I shrunk down? It wasn't just the bed, everything was huge. Woah, woah, woah! I-is that me? I looked at the Sora's PSP on the ground & saw my reflection on the screen. I knew something shitty just happen to me, I'm a cat? No, I'm a kitten, cats are bigger. I couldn't believe my eyes; I turn into a fucking neko! I wanted to shout Sora's name but nothing came out but 'mews & meows'. My life is seriously fucked up. I turned when I saw the door opened slightly & saw my twin.

"OMG~ Aren't you just the cutest? Now how did you get in here, kitty?" Sora picked me up & I started to panic & struggle. I got out from his grasp & landed on my paws. I looked around & saw an ink bottle. For once I thank Sora for keeping his room un-tidy. I dipped my paw in & wrote something on a random piece of paper. After I'm done, I looked at Sora & meowed at him.

"Woah. That's some horrible penmanship." I shook my head & put my paw back on the paper, hoping he can get the message thru his thick skull.

"I-I'm…Ro…xas? I.M. R.O.X.A.S? I'm Roxas…No wait, I'm Sora. You're-"He looked at me like he seen a ghost & totally freaked out. "OMG, Roxas? Is that you? You're all cute & fluffy. By the way, nice ears _**big brother**_!" He laughs at me. He finally stops laughing & I wrote down some other things on the paper.  
>'Sora, you have to find that guy, Vexen &amp; get an antidote for me. Quickly go!' I tried my best to write with my paws. Sora patted my head before rushing out yelling "You're super cute, Roxas!" before I heard a slam on the door. It feels weird since I've been turn into a cat &amp; I honestly didn't know what to do. I curl myself &amp; tried to sleep it off until Sora came back. The only thing I have right now was my necklace, it was quite loose but it was like a collar to me.<p>

_***Few minutes later* **_  
>my ears twitch in anticipation when I heard the door opened, is Sora home already? Too bad, my lucky always suck. It was Cloud, not Sora. "Hey, did my brothers bring you here?" Cloud picked me up &amp; kissed me softly. I only meow &amp; mew. I tried to tell him to see the paper but before I could, he carried me outside the room &amp; into the living room. I was left on the couch while he went to do something, I quickly search for some ink &amp; paper but there wasn't any insight. "Zack really loves kittens; maybe I'll bring you there." Cloud carries me &amp; brought me to his car. I tried meowing a few times to get his attention but all my efforts were in vein. We reach where Cloud works, The Sinra Cooperation. I was brought inside the building &amp; I tried to run away but all my efforts were futile. Before I knew it, I was in an office where, I think Cloud works at. He left me on a table &amp; walked out of the room. I found some ink &amp; paper on the desk. I dipped my paw in &amp; wrote same words. The door opened &amp; I saw Zack instead of Cloud. "Awww! You're so kawaii!" Zack picked me up &amp; cuddle me. I scratch his hand &amp; dropped back down to the desk, my necklace fell down but I could worry about that later. I pointed at the paper once more.<br>"Wow… That's some bad penmanship." Zack looked at the table. I mew at him & pointed it again.  
>"I-m? I'm? I.M? EM? IM? What is that?" Zack tried to guess what was written &amp; I don't blame him for not seeing it, since my writing seriously sucked. A knock on the door caught both our attention &amp; I was shocked. Was it Axel? No.. it was someone different. Same bright red hair but instead of spike it was a pony tail.<br>"Hey, Reno. What's up?" Zack turned to the mysterious person called, Reno.  
>"Is that kitty yours?" The man asked &amp; patted me on the head. I meow &amp; mew but nobody paid attention to me.<br>"Nah. It's Cloud's. So what brings you here?" Zack walked towards the redhead  
>"I'm leaving for Midgar soon for another mission. Just wanna drop off some documents before I leave." Reno was just like Axel, I couldn't help but stare.<br>"Aww.. It's looking at me. You know, my brother would love you as a pet. He seems really attracted to the colour blue these days." Reno smiled at me. Did he just say _**brother? **_Is this really such a small world? Could it be… Axel?  
>"Well… Cloud's going to be going to my place tonight &amp; since he can't go home to put this cute little fur ball, I guess you could let you brother take care of it until tomorrow. I wouldn't want this cute little thing to see what I'm going to do with Cloud." Zack &amp; Reno laughed. Not good at all! Reno picked me up &amp; brought me out of the office before saying 'bye' to Zack. I was struggling but it didn't seem to get any attention. When we were in the lift, I nudge his hand &amp; purr softly, he looked down at me. "I know you're cute. Don't worry; my brother will really love your company." Not good at all! Someone save me!<p>

***Zack POV*  
><strong>Now that kitten was super cute but really needs to work on its penmanship. I saw something shining on the ground; it was a necklace with a ring that engraves the words _**Roxas. **_Why is it doing in here? I picked up the paper & everything made sense. 'I'm…Roxas?" Oh no… Not good at all. Cloud is going to kill me! I ran outside the office & towards the lift, pressing the button rapidly, didn't help the situation at all. I used the stairs instead but I was too little too late.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Sora POV*<strong>_

after this last train, I'll be able to go home & give Roxas this antidote. I hope he didn't get into any trouble. It's already 10:45PM, I better give it to him before the clock strikes 12 or else something really kinky is going to happen. I think Axel would like it though.

_***Flash back*  
><strong>__"Hey Vexen, my brother took a wrong potion & it turn him into a neko! You have the antidote right!" I slammed my hand on the table.  
>"Oh… How much did he drink?" The blonde asks me, his green eyes filled with fear.<br>"The whole bottle." I shut my eyes, hoping it wasn't too late to change him back.  
>"Oh my! You better give this to him fast! You see you can only consume a little of the potion as it can turn part of your body into a neko. You'll have cat ears &amp; tails only, it's for some people who have neko fetishes. So by 12 he'll turn into a half neko &amp; I think that will give him quite a shock. But the effect will be over in 3 days' time." Vexen passed me the antidote &amp; I paid him. I quickly ran &amp; took the train immediately.<br>__***End Flash back***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wohoo.. I'm done! It has about 4000+ words so I hope you're happy with this! **_


	8. Forever In Love With You

_**A/N: Konnichiwa Minna~ so how's everybody today? Well, here's my update & I hope you're all feeling super-duper awesome! Well… This chapter will have smut & cats. Thanks for your reviews they are much appreciated! I'm currently waiting for KINGDOM HEARTS 3D: DREAM DROP DISTANCE to be release. You guys watched the special trailer right? Axe- I mean Lea was there & I pray to Mickey that hopefully Roxas will be there too. Roxas look adorable when he said "Got it memorized?" Well anyway, here's the next chapter of **__Bittersweet Pleasure._

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8: Forever in Love with You<br>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~Meow~<br>**_my name is Roxas Strife & I'm in serious deep shit! So it started innocently with a small little crush which turned into a not-so-innocent sex make-out session & it went to my ass hurting like a bitch so It ended up going to a random shop in Hallow Bastion for a cure & tell me why the fuck did I ended up as a small fur ball instead? Long story cut short, I'm in the hands of some random guy that looks like the guy I love. Could they really be siblings? My heart was racing & I couldn't help but felt anticipated, I was playful & bursting with energy, I wanted to play. Well my nightmare continues when we reach a very very familiar house, I was dead positive I've been here before. Oh right, this is Axel's parent's house. Axel lives in a school dorm with Riku but since its weekend, he can visit his parents. If I'm not wrong, they're not in, leaving Axel alone. So I was carried inside, the only thing I pray is that Axel doesn't know that I'm Roxas. I can just pretend to be an innocent kitten until Cloud comes for me. Yes! That's my perfect plan!

_***Click*  
><strong>_I tensed as I felt the door clicked opened, my ears twitch in anticipation while my heartbeat was fast & I couldn't help but sort of hope I would see Axel. Just as expected, the redhead watching some random television show in the living room & didn't even look at his own brother.  
>"Hey Axel… You know, I noticed that lately you've been obsess with the colour blue lately so my friend has a kitten &amp; I think you can take care of it until I come back from Midgar, right?" I mewed when I heard Reno talk, would someone please pay attention to me?<br>"Yeah, sure…whatever." That Axel didn't even look at me! Forget it; it'll be better if he doesn't know it's me anyway! Reno left me down on the ground after patting my head. I saw the door slam shut as he walk out, leaving me & the stupid jackass good-for-nothing Axel alone. I was wondering what I should do, I can't leave the house, the door knob is now too high for me to even reach! I'm a kitten for god sake! So instead, I was around the house, trying not to mew at everything I see. But something caught my attention, it was red & it looked fluffy & there's so many of them in that fucking basket. That _**ball of yarn **_caught my un-divided attention & hell I wanted it. Unfortunately for me, the basket was on the table & I wouldn't be able to reach. I mew & meow all over the place hoping that Axel would come & give me that fluffy thing. I didn't understand why I'm so attracted to a simple ball of yarn, I was supposed to shut up until Cloud comes for me but now I'm trying to get Axel's un-divided attention. No, I think I just want the yarn's un-divided attention.

"Is that what you want, kitty?" I heard a husky voice behind me & I quickly turn around, only to see those dazzling acid green eyes staring deep into mine. I stare as he grabs the yarn & carries me out to the living room. He left me softly on the couch & let me play with the fucking awesome ball of yarn! Never in my life would I think yarns are awesome but now they are like un-believable cool!  
>"Here, knock yourself out." Axel smiled at me &amp; threw the yarn down; I started playing as soon as it reaches near me. I was so captivated by a small yarn &amp; that's kind of weird, I doubt the real me would like this. I toss &amp; turn all around; chasing the fluffy ball of yarn all around the couch &amp; it was the best time I ever had aside from Axel fucking me. My fun stopped when Axel carried me up &amp; hold me tight, looking at me in the eye.<p>

"You're eyes are so… blue, just like someone I know. Since you don't have a name then… I'll name you… Roxas." I blushed when he actually got my name right! But he still doesn't know it's me, he still can't recognized me. "It's already 11:45? Well, time for you, Roxas to go to bed." He left me in his hands & I think it's much better than playing with the ball of yarn. I was bought to the room & left on the bed, nothing changed except for the bed sheets, which was changed because of a particular reason that I should not be thinking of. I was set on the soft bed, I saw Axel walk out without giving me another glance. My eyes flutter close as the thought of what happened last time I was in this room flash across my mind like a video replaying.

_***Sora's POV*  
><strong>_this can't be happening; Roxas is going to kill me! I finally arrive home only to see my brother missing. I called Cloud & asked him if he had anything to do with this mystery, he had told me he given the kitten to a friend named, Reno. Who the fuck is Reno? Zack told me that Reno had either taken the cat to midgar or gave it to his brother. So, I set out to the airport only to see that the flight to midgar had left few minutes ago, just my luck. The flight to midgar would at least take about a day. I asked who the hell his brother was but when I heard the answer… I didn't really need Roxas that urgently anyway. Let him experience the shock when 12 strike. I texted the Axel & told him that if he had a cat right now, it was Roxas. I know i was going to get killed for doing this but I honestly couldn't help it. I also texted Riku & told him to come over, I can spend the whole night with him without getting disturb by anyone. It was the perfect plan! I smirked evilly as I looked at the clock; it was 11:55 midnight. Big brother, Roxas… I hope you're having a great time with Axel.

_***Roxas's POV*  
><strong>_I fell asleep soundly on Axel's nice comfy bed. I felt extremely tired & before I knew it, I drifted off to dream land. I hope by the time I wake up, it will be sunshine & I would be in Cloud's hands. I was hoping to be able to spend some time with Axel, since I was in this form there's no need for me to be shy or anything like that. Maybe…early in the morning, I can sleep on his lap, let him pat me, cuddle me, comfort me & love me all he wants. I can't wait for morning to come… A-axel…Do you know…h-how much I really love you?

_***Axel's POV*  
><strong>_Today was one hell of a day! I was comfortably watching television until my brother, Reno, bought a kitten over to keep me company. It's not that I don't appreciate or anything, it's just that all I want to cherish & give my un-divided attention to is Roxas. Yes, Roxas. I love how his name just rolls of my tongue like that. I love the way he smiles, gets mad, sleep, moan underneath me, blush & most of all I love the way he tells me he loves me. His face just gets all flushed & he was so shy but he stills tells me "I Love You" anyway. I love that about my cute little, Roxy. I might not show any affection on the outside but deep inside I'm really happy. I wish my brother bought home Roxas instead; I could keep myself company till the next morning if his fragile body could last that long but I got a kitten instead. I wasn't even the slightest interested in the kitten so I didn't pay any attention to it until it mew non-stop. I finally walk over to it & knew exactly what it wanted. Cats do love ball of yarns, don't they? I picked the small little fur ball up & slowly put him on the couch & I gave him the yarn too. When I look closely, it really did look like _**my **_Roxas. Blue eyes as deep as the ocean but as bright as the sunset, those eyes always leave me in awe when I look at them. They were so mesmerizing. I named it Roxas after….Roxas. Funny eh? A few minutes later I got a text from Sora & what he typed was crazy but believable.

_**Sora: Hey Axel! I know you won't believe me but you still have to! If your brother, Reno happens to bring a small kitten with big blue eyes, it's Roxas! You're Roxas! My twin brother & your boyfriend/partner. So, when the clock strikes 12, Roxas will return back to normal except for a little small problem. His cat ears & tail will still be there but I'm sure you'll enjoy it all, Axel! Have fun & by the way, please don't break my twin. Kay?  
><strong>_

That was all Sora told me & the rest I would find out for myself. 5 more minutes to 12 & I can't help but feel excited. I killed time by packing some delicious toys & some lube for my beloved Kitten. I walked in the room, silently & guess what I saw… Holy King Mickey, am I…seeing things?

There Roxas was, curl up on my bed with his naked body. His ears twitch sometimes & his tail wiggles around in a slow & soft motion. I knew my kitty was asleep. I walked towards the sleeping Roxas & slowly pet his on his head, his hair was soft & he loved to be pat, I could tell because he was nudging my hand for more pats. What have I done wrong to deserve such punishment? He wasn't a kitty anymore instead he was the human Roxas I knew! I was getting hard by the second, imagining your boyfriend naked in bed with cute cats ears & tail for you & you're family isn't home for the night, you can cherish him till dawn & nobody would know nor care. I wanted to love him all night. Just the sight of him was already turning me on, honestly, how hot can he get? I slowly tried to wake my sleeping beauty up. "Roxas…Come on. Wake up." I saw his ears twitch & his eyes begin to open; once again the deep blue eyes caught my breath. "A-axel?" He rubbed his eyes so innocently & cutely. It took him a few seconds to recall what had happened.  
>"I'm back to normal! Wohoo! The potion finally wore off!" He smiled &amp; I felt really bad for bursting his bubbles.<br>"Not quite…" I pointed at the full length mirror hanging on the wall. His eyes widen with shock & his eyes twitch. I know he was shock & most likely badly traumatize.  
>"W-what? A-Axel! What's going on?" He grabbed my shirt collar &amp; pulled my closer until our nose touch. I was definitely losing all my will to not screw him down the bed like any other men would have done. Without thinking, I just grabbed his shoulder &amp; pulled him for a passionate kiss &amp; he tasted like chocolate mixed with some ice-cream. The taste of sweetness filled my taste buds &amp; I really am getting addicted to his kiss. I pushed him down the bed &amp; I knew I lost control.<p>

* * *

><p>Axel was laying on top of Roxas &amp; both eyes were filled with nothing but want &amp; lust. Axel's hands started roaming all around the blonde's body, one of his hands went up to his chest &amp; pinched one of the boy's nipple, making Roxas cry out in pleasure. "Do you want more?" Axel was in a really sadistic mood today which means Roxas will most likely not be able to get or walk home anytime soon. "N-no! Don't tease me like this!" Roxas squirmed underneath the redhead. He was already hard. "Getting hard just by having your nipples pinched? Aren't you a lustful boy?" Axel begins to lick &amp; nibble the blonde's rosy bud. As usual, Roxas's protests were futile. The redhead got a bottle of lube for the table &amp; quickly poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers. Slipping the first finger in, Roxas was alright. Since Roxas had taken a lot of things bigger than the finger, it wasn't much of a trouble to stretch him. Axel was patiently searching a certain spot that will make Roxas see stars &amp; cum violently on his body. "AH!N—nnggh~~! Haa~!" the respond he got from Roxas made him knew that he found that special spot inside of Roxas. It wouldn't be any fun of Roxas just came like that; Axel wanted to have more fun &amp; games. He wants Roxas to beg for it. Roxas panicked when the redhead move towards his hard member &amp; slowly begin to lick the tip. "Don't cum unless I say you can. Got it memorised?"<p>

Axel was painfully slow when he lick Roxas's member. Teasing his balls a little, Axel nibble on them softly, making Roxas cry out in pleasure. There wasn't a spot Axel miss, he took the whole length inside his mouth & begin sucking softly, driving the blonde to pure ecstasy. It was hard for Roxas not to cum inside Axel's hot warm cavern but he knew disobeying Axel once could be a fatal mistake. "S-stop! I-I can't hold on anymore….Ahh..N-no…Axel…" Roxas tried his best to hold his load, never in his life did he wanted to cum so badly. Axel stopped licking & looked at the blonde with the most lustful eyes. A seductive smirk was over Axel's beautiful face, he couldn't wait to play with his little pet kitty for a few more hours. The innocent half cat boy's ears twitch as the pleasure was over-flowing thru out his body. It wouldn't be long until the boy cums all over, honestly, Roxas was quite enjoying this type of play. His eyes widen when he heard a light click sound, his eyes travel down to where the redhead's hand were. It was once again his most hated sex toy, a cock ring that will prevent any release. It was tightly around the base of his dick & god damn, Roxas was so fucking close to release yet so far. "No! I don't want that… Please, take it off, Axel." The redhead only shook in response; he kissed the blonde lightly on the forehead & his hands travel back down between the blonde's legs. Axel gave Roxas a tight squeeze & Roxas moaned loudly. He loved the pain & pleasure but he would never admit that to the redhead. Axel took off his shirt, revealing nice hot abs underneath, he then kick of his jeans & boxers leaving his unwanted clothes somewhere in the room. The room was filled with sinful & lustful noises, the kisses they share, the touches that burn, the feeling they had, both of them didn't want to let go. "Ah..Ughh…N-hnn…" Roxas tried to get use to Axel's huge length, seriously it hurts a lot. "Oh god, Roxas. We just did it not too long ago, why are you so fucking tight down there?" Axel pushed deeper but stopped until Roxas adjusted properly. "M-move…" Roxas getting impatient, he didn't want Axel to treat him like a kitten nor a child because he was confident he could handle it but this time really did felt more painful. Could it be the potion? Axel begins thrusting at a slow pace but soon after his pace quickens up & he was pounding in the blonde. Roxa's knuckles were white from griping the bed sheet too hard. "Ahhh..Axel! Take it off, I wanna cum!" Roxas was seriously screamed from the intense pleasure. "Bad boys don't get to cum…" Axel licked his lips & continues pounding. Roxas pleaded but Axel's only respond was more thrusting & it hurts so badly however Roxas also couldn't deny the pleasure he was having. Axel aimed for his sweet spot every god damn time. The blonde was hard beyond believe & Axel was still as horny as ever, tears overflow from Roxas's eyes & begin to fall down on his blushing cheeks, he was beautiful in every way to Axel. "C-c-cum…Hah! P-please! A-Axel, I'm going to burst! Please! Axel, I beg you, I need to –" Axel thrust in hard & deep inside the tight entrance & release his white seeds deep in the boy. Roxas moaned as he felt his insides so full. Axel pulled out & Roxas fell back on the soft bed, panting after the hot sex session. Roxas groans when he once again couldn't release all the built up cum inside his dick. It hurts him really badly & all he wanted was just to release. Axel looked at the panting body in front of him & he knew all Roxas's energy was drain & he really really couldn't hold on any longer but Axel felt the need to torture the poor blonde, he wanted to… it felt so pleasurable to hear Roxas voice begging for it. The redhead grabbed both the blonde legs & pushes them towards his stomach, the blonde started to panic once again. His tongue playfully licked Roxas's balls, the blonde struggle from Axel's grip but his efforts were futile. "No! Axel… Stop! Please let me cum!"

_"Like I said…Bad boys don't deserve to cum…" _

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Sorry for the late update & review to know the next chapter! :D  
>!#$%^&amp;*()AKUROKU RULES THE WORLD!#$%^&amp;*()<strong>_


	9. Twisted Pleasure

_**A/N: Thanks for all your awesome & sweet reviews! I apologize for lacking a lot *bows* I will try my best to improve this story for all of you~ I hope the story is interesting! Reviews are much welcome! Well, here's the next chapter for Bittersweet Pleasure. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9: Twisted Pleasure<strong>_

* * *

><p>Axel was in a very sadistic mood today &amp; that is no good news for the little blonde. The redhead straddle himself up to the blonde &amp; begin licking &amp; nibbling the blonde's ear. Axel could just eat the blonde whole but what's the fun in that? Why finish of a prey when you can have some twisted fun with it? That was what Axel was exactly thinking, devouring the blonde would be too simple. He needed some entertainment before that &amp; Roxas was the perfect one. The cute kitty moaned as Axel's hand pumped the neglected &amp; hard member causing the blonde to bucked his hips &amp; thrust into the redhead's hand. Roxas really couldn't think about anything but release anymore even if he has to beg for it. The pleasure was just too damn intense for him. Hands were roaming all around the blonde's body, touching &amp; caressing every part, slowly devouring. The blonde could only moan &amp; called out his lover's name. Axel on the other hand, has other plans for tonight. Just watching the usually composed &amp; cool Roxas, moaning &amp; squirmed underneath him was already a gift. Roxas had pleaded for release numerous times but all he got was nothing but a smirk on his lover's face. Axel had got a toy from his bedside table; the toy was shaped like an egg. Without warning whatsoever, Axel penetrated Roxas's entrance with that toy. It was then pushed all the way until the prostate. Roxas moaned when he felt that toy a little too deep for comfort. The blonde vision was now all blur. Axel had a remote in hand, with a pressed of a button, Roxas arched against the bed &amp; moaned loudly as the toy vibrated against his prostate mercilessly. Axel licked his lips devilishly &amp; looked at the blonde with lust &amp; want in his eyes. Axel really did love the blonde very very much &amp; since they first met, Axel had always been captivated by his eyes. Those shiny blue eyes that is as bright as the sunset &amp; as blue as the ocean. The redhead always knew Roxas was innocent, too innocent for his own good. It made the blonde an easy target anywhere but which fool would be brave enough to touch the boy when Axel is around protecting him? No one would dare…<p>

_**Roxas was his… & only his…**_

* * *

><p>"—mmhh~ hah…C-cum! Please!" Roxas moaned &amp; thrust his hips upwards as the vibrator continues to vibrate against his sensitive prostate. Axel's hands started roaming around again, touching Roxas's shoulder going down to his nipples, pinching them softly. Axel let one of his free hands to touch the blonde's inner thigh. Roxas shiver underneath the redhead &amp; immediately moan when the hand touch his aching member, pumping it at a slow pace. Axel traces his finger on the tip &amp; rubbed it softly. Pre-cum was leaking from the tip as the blonde groaned from the lack of release. Roxas panicked even more when the redhead's mouth was too dangerously close to his aching member. A soft pink tongue poked out &amp; licked the member softly. Axel's eyes watch as Roxas moaned &amp; bucked his hips. The redhead sucked on the tip roughly, making Roxas screamed with pleasure. "N-no more! I can't do t-this! Ha-ha-! Ah!" Roxas begged for release but not a word came from Axel's lips. "Roxas… Tell me how bad do you want this release?" Axel smirked devilishly.<p>

"I want it soo bad! I can't take it anymore! I'm going t-to burst! Axel! Take it off!" Roxas was on the edge of bursting his load yet the only thing stopping him from doing so was the, cock ring. Roxas has hated the toy since Axel had first use it on him. How could a release be prevented? Whoever who made that toy should really be screwed. That's what Roxas thinks anyway. Tears were over-flowing from Roxas's eyes. Axel kissed those tears away & looks at the tempting sight. Roxas was perfect in every way possible. His blonde hair was wet with sweat & some strands sticking on his handsome face, Oh his face! Don't even get me started on this one, his face was gorgeous. His blue eyes half lidded & his mouth gasping for air, the blush on his face. Everything about the boy was lovely. His nipples were hard & cute pink, you could see some muscles on his chest & stomach, everything about the boy was captivating. His hard arousal was twitching from the lack of release. Axel wanted to torture the boy a little more…. The redhead forces his fingers into the entrance & took the vibrating toy, thinking that Roxas had enough punishment for the day.

"Roxas…" Axel's voice was sexy in every damn fucking way. The older male positions his dick right at the tight entrance before pushing in slowly making the blonde boy's heartbeat faster. "A-Axel…" The sweet voice moaned out as the feeling was amazing. As the boy got use to the feeling, Axel's member was pushed to the end, bruising a special sweet spot. "Ahh..~ hah!" Roxas shiver under the pleasure & was immediately taken by surprise when Axel pulled out a little & ram back inside. The motion of thrusting back in & out was repeated for many god damn times. Roxas had already lost counted how many times his release was denied over the few hours in that room. Axel was finally on the edge of release… In a swift motion Axel pulled the cock ring off & Roxas arched his back uncontrollably, scream the redhead's name loudly. Roxas' ass suddenly got fucking 10times tighter than usual. Axel moaned out Roxas's name & came inside the boy. Both of the two boys were still high from the sex. "D-don't ever denied my release…hah…hah…again!" Roxas tried his best to formed simple sentences as his brain isn't working very well at the moment. "But you still liked it…masochist." Axel spoke as he slowly pulls out of the blonde & lays the boy on the soft bed. The blonde was now too damn tried to give a fuck about anything. Roxas sticks out his tongue at the redhead & closes his eyes to drift off to dreamland. Axel smile softly & kissed his blonde on the forehead before resting next to the blonde. He pulled the blanket over them & both snuggle together. Next morning could be hell for the redhead yet he didn't care… All that matters right now is that Roxas was all his for tonight. The sinful pleasure they share was a memory that could never be forgotten. Axel closes his eyes, drifting off to sleep with the blonde next to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Morning~<br>**_"Good Morning sweetheart…" Axel spoke with a smile as the blonde opened his eyes… He blinked a few times before his brain could register anything in his head… It was then Roxas had remembered what had happen. Roxas immediately got up from the bed but fell back down when his lower back throb painfully. The blonde rubbed his back, the pain was almost un-bearable.

"Does it hurt?" The seme ask with a playful smirk  
>"Oh no. I feel perfectly fine after what happen yesterday, you jackass! Of course it hurts!" Sarcasm all over Roxas voice, sarcasm was change to anger. "You asshole! I can't believe we did it so damn much last night! You have a damn problem! You're a sex addict!" Roxas glared at his lover..<p>

"You're wrong. I'm not addicted to sex… I'm just addicted to you." Axel smirks when he saw that blush creep on the blonde's cheek. Axel hugged the boy & kissed him tenderly on the cheek. Roxas was furious but his fury was calm down a little. The blonde pushed Axel away & got out from the grasp. "Whatever…I'm going home." Axel frowns as his kitty once to return. Not even sweet talking could make Roxas stay. "How? You're going to walk home naked?" Axel had a plan already forming inside his head. Roxas thought for a while before sighing in defeat… why must he always lose to this man? "L-lend me your clothes, please..." Roxas eyes avoid **ALL **eye contact with Axel. The redhead chuckled softly as the blonde's shyness but he did feel guilty for hurting his ass like that. Axel got up from bed & walk towards his wardrobe, naked. "G-go put some clothes on! Don't you have any shame?" Roxas argue & looked away from the very & hot tempting sight. "After what happen last night, what's there to be shy about? You practically seen every part of my body & I've seen yours." Axel couldn't help but laugh a little as the blush on Roxas's face darkens.

"Here." Axel tosses the black huge t-shirt to the blonde.  
>"No pants for you okay? Just put that on until Cloud comes to get you." Axel spoke calmly as he got dressed. Roxas wore the shirt but it was like 3times bigger than what he usually wore. Is Axel really that tall? That shirt was way too big for the small little blonde but beggars can't be choosers. Roxas still couldn't get up after all. He tried but ended up falling back or stumbling over things. The poor boy was really really in pain. Both Axel &amp; Roxas spend the day cleaning the room &amp; watching some television. It was about noon when there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Who is it?" the redhead shouted, a hand over Roxas's shoulder.  
>"Cloud Strife. I'm here for my brother…" the voice spoke behind the door. Axel got up &amp; unlocks it to see another male that look quite identical to <strong>his <strong>Roxas. With a greeting, Axel led Cloud in to where Roxas was.

"How are you Rox?" Cloud smiled  
>"Could have been better…" Roxas sighed &amp; got up; he dropped back down as the pain throbbing at the back was hurting. "What's wrong?" Cloud voice was concern; he walked to Roxas's side &amp; help the boy out.<p>

"I-I fell… & I hurt myself…" Roxas simply lie… Cloud thanked Axel before helping Roxas out. The blonde turn back & looked at the redhead. Axel winked slyly making the blonde blush furiously. Axel really did turn Roxas on sometimes. The drive back home was silent & calm.

"Shinra has a vacation house called Destiny Island. I was wondering if you & Sora would like to spend a week of your summer breaks there with me & some of my other colleagues." Cloud smile as the blonde suddenly turned in surprise & quickly nod his head.

Getting home was easy when Sora & Cloud had helped Roxas. Roxas was up in his room packing his bag for tomorrow. He already skipped Monday classes.

* * *

><p>*Student Council President Room* (Friday)<p>

His last week in school pass in a blink of an eye. Before he knew it, most of the documents, reports & all were done. Roxas had finished his duty as a Student Council President. The blonde had secretly kept one special student report. Roxas took out all the files inside & saw all the discipline complains & everything Axel had done in the pass was all recorded down. Every damn mistake was written down. Roxas grabbed all those paper & smile as he pushed them down the shredder. Axel could start new without any bad records… Roxas took off his "Student Council President" tag & lay in down on the table for the new President next year. The room was kept tidy & clean. This room had some pleasant memories… Sometimes Roxas hated his job but when he remembered about Axel… he wouldn't even have knew the guy this well if he didn't got chosen as President. Everything was back to normal, Roxas switch off the light & stepped out of the room. He locked the door & proceded to the teacher's room.

"You have done well. Everything was a success thanks to you." Headmaster Xemnas said  
>"Thank you, sir." Roxas only smiled &amp; bow before returning the key &amp; leaving the room. The school was empty; every student had already ran home, planning about their summer vacations. Roxas took his time &amp; walk out of the school. His duty was finally over… Roxas thought about the memories he had this year &amp; honestly this year was the wackiest yet the most memorable year ever.<p>

Roxas had gotten home safely; he had a good dinner with Cloud & Sora. Everything was back to normal.

"So, you guys going to join me on the vacation?" Cloud asks as he chomped on the delicious food prepared by Sora.  
>"Of course!" Both the twins smiled<p>

"Then get packing! We leave tomorrow morning. It's mine & Zack's anniversary, so don't screw anything up. Okay?" Cloud said as he blushes, thinking about his beloved boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Everything perfectly fine… Both of them packed their bags &amp; got ready for their trip. Sora &amp; Roxas slept soundly &amp; before they knew it. It was time to get going. Shinra has a lot of vacation houses &amp; since Cloud &amp; Zack are 1st class soldiers, it isn't any surprise to see Sinra offering them the best vacation house ever. They took a gummi ship to Destiny Island &amp; it was everything they had expect from a 5 star vacation.<p>

There was a huge mansion up a hill with the best view of the ocean. The ocean was deep blue & sand was soft & clean. It was no doubt the best beach ever! There were palm trees & coconut trees. The birds were soaring freely above the sky. The place was beautiful.

"So you're finally here…" A voice spoke & all three of them turned only to see a familiar face. The man had short spiky black hair and bangs framing the sides of his face. He is tall, well-built, and features the iconic sky-blue eyes. Zack Fair, Cloud's lover was here.

"Zack.." Cloud smile softly as his boyfriend walk towards him. Zack gave a light kiss on the cheek before waving to the twins. Roxas & Sora laughed & wave back.

"So we're all here eh?" Another familiar voice had spoken & this time, Roxas felt his heart almost pounded right out of his chest. The blonde turn around, widen his eyes when he saw Reno, Axel's brother, standing there with a suit case.

"Hey Reno." Zack greated  
>"Sup, Zacky!" Reno chuckled as he make his way towards them<p>

"Umm..Why is he here?" Roxas whisper to his older brother.  
>"Why wouldn't he be? He's one of Shinra's workers too." Cloud explained<p>

"Hey Roxy…" Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! Roxas had known that voice all too well! Tell me this isn't true! NO! Roxas turn to see his own lover back there. Axel smirked.

"Axel?" Sora exclaimed, his jaw almost fell off.

"You should be surprise to see me instead of him…" A calm voice called out. Roxas & Sora turn to see 5 silver haired male standing behind them.

"Riku?" Roxas almost tripped on that sentence.

"Let me introduce you all!" Reno smiled cheerfully.

"Here we have, Cloud & Zack! & the two adorable twins Roxas & Sora. Both of them are Cloud's lil' brothers! Be good to them or else Cloud will have his sword at your neck!" Reno laughed & chuckled as Cloud glared.  
>"Over there would be the 4 amazing men in Shinra! There's Sephiroth, the cool &amp; oldest dude here! Then there's Kadaj, Loz &amp; Yazoo! Wohoo~ &amp; there's the good looking &amp; the youngest member of their family, Riku!" Reno laughed &amp; patted Riku on the back.<br>"And I'm sure you all know me, Reno. The one & only Reno! And there's my stupid but cool & badass brother, Axel! Do anything to piss him off & you'll be burning down!" Reno laughed.

Everyone looked like they were enjoying themselves…except for Roxas & Sora. They were really shock. They though this trip was only the four of them, Cloud, Zack & them. Instead a few more new people were here & it does not look good. Axel & Riku were both there? All their older brothers work at Sinra? The fuck? This vacation doesn't look too bright now…

* * *

><p>AN: Wohoo~ Plot! haha... interested to what happens next? Review to find out! 3


	10. A Summer to Remember

_**A/N: Thanks so much 4 the reviews, fav & alerts. Honestly, I have loads of work that needs to be done but I just gotta write this fanfiction! Haha! Procrastinations~ I can't wait for the AFA & Comic Fiesta dis year 3 Gonna cosplay! I might cosplay as Roxas next year… I dunno~ I'll think about it. Going to cosplay as Izaya from Durarara! I hope everything goes well. So this chapter is about the summer of a lifetime with Axel. There's some CLACK (Cloud X Zack) and there's also some RiSo (Riku X Sora) I hope ya all enjoy this chapter of **__Bittersweet Pleasure__**! I'll be writing a one-short for AKUROKU for Halloween. Yes, it's a long way but I'm just going to prepare! Roxas is the vampire… & Axel is the human. We switch things up a little; there will be smut/yaoi & some kinky stuff. Stay tune to my page to know when the fanfic is up. Just to let you guys know that I will upload it 4 Halloween and the fanfic is called **__Eternal Promise__**. Hope ya all looking forward! Now…. Let's read the next chapter!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 10: A Summer to Remember<strong>_

* * *

><p>My life must be seriously fucked up. Okay, maybe it isn't that bad but I thought I wouldn't be seeing him until next semester but NO, something as cliché as this, just have to happen! I was suspecting a wonderful vacation with my twin, my older brother &amp; his beloved boyfriend. Instead, I got to see <strong>him <strong>here. This is not the summer I dreamed. So there he was, standing with that sly smirk on his face. I'm going to rip that smirk out of his face someday. My twin brother is actually as shock as me. He also saw his lover here, I bet he was happy but he doesn't look as excited as expected.

"Roxas…Riku's here." Sora taps me on my shoulder & whispered in my ear. I could tell his voice was shaky and I knew something was quite right about their relationship at all.

"Did something happen between you & Riku?" I looked back at him and he softly nodded, grabbing my hand roughly. His hand was cold & his face was pale… what the fuck did Riku do to my twin? I never saw Sora like this before. He's usually the happy-go-lucky type, to see him down & scared, makes me worry. I was going to ask Sora what happened, when suddenly Reno started blabbering about something.

"So… You guys see that huge mansion up the hill? Well is where we'll be staying. The bad part is that the place doesn't have enough rooms for all of us. There are 3 rooms which can fit 4 people & 1 master room that can fit for 2 only. So I suggest that…. Cloud will go with his brothers. Zack will go with Axel & Riku. Sephiroth will go with Kadaj, Loz & Yazoo. Did I mention that Rude is here up that mansion waiting for us? So I & Rude will take the master room. Okay?" Reno smiled & everyone didn't really like the plan, especially Cloud. It was his anniversary. It couldn't be ruin. I looked at Sora & he nodded at me. As twins it was like we could read each other's mind. It came to us spontaneously.

"This vacation is for Cloud & Zack's anniversary. So it's only fair that they have the master room. Sora, Riku, Axel & I will share one room, while the rest can follow the original one. How's that?" I immediately saw Cloud's face brighten up, sure it was suicidal but I would do anything for Cloud since he has already done so much for Sora & I. After a little short discussion, everyone liked the plan. So we headed towards our room.

"Cloud & Zack will get room number 1. It's the master room so it's at the third floor. Rude & I will take room number 2. It's on the ground floor. Sephiroth and the rest. You guys get room 3 which is on the second floor. Axel, Roxas, Sora & Riku. Since it's 4 of you guys in the room, you guys can take the highest floor. We know youngsters like you can play till dawn so that place is sound-proof so that you can't wake any of us up. Pretty good idea eh?" Reno met it innocently but I saw that evil look on Axel's face... There goes my chance on sitting properly for the holiday. So we headed to our rooms, when we opened the door, it was everything we could dream. The place was fucking beautiful! The room consist of two huge queen size beds, one huge bathroom with a bath-tub & all. There was some vintage sofa & armchair around the room, a beautiful black chandelier hanging from the wall and some painting too. There was also a huge sliding door; once you opened it the fresh air breeze will hit you on the face. That just screams summer! The white translucent drapes hung beautifully around the sliding door. It was no doubt, this place was amazing!

"So…err… Sora & I take this bed & you & Riku take the other." I knew my voice was cracking up when I spoke to Axel.  
>"Shouldn't it be Riku &amp; Sora… &amp; then… me &amp; you?" Axel walked closer, placing his hand on my waist before pulling me closer to his chest. I bumped to him &amp; quickly pushed Axel away. I grab Sora's wrist &amp; we headed outside for some air. The view was amazing, breath-taking, stunning. Words cannot describe. There were two chairs &amp; a table outside the balcony. I sat on one while Sora took the other.<p>

"Care to tell me what happen?" I inhale the sweet summer air & looked at him  
>"…..I- I'm… bad in bed, Roxas." There was when it took my brain few minutes to really think what Sora just told me. Really? Bad in bed? Was that a type of sickness or did I just fucking heard him wrong?<p>

"…Do you know what you just said?" I face palm…  
>"…..I'm not joking! Riku's always teasing &amp; it makes me cum. I always cum way before he does!" Sora tries to explain the issue.<br>"…Okay? And?" This discussion is going nowhere! Obviously, he has no shame. Sure, I'm his twin but do people really share this type of conversation? Gross.  
>"It's like when Riku puts his finger up my ass and-" I cut him off before he could finish that sinful sentence.<br>"I don't need the mental image in my head on how Riku fucks you… Honestly, don't tell me how he fucks you." I really did not need that image up my head. I saw Sora laughed a little, I sighed & to be honest, I don't know the solution to this _**type **_of problem.

"You sure…. It's not just you or something? Maybe Riku enjoys having…sex with you. I think you're over thinking…." That is the thing to say for now until I find a better solution.

"Roxas will you teach me sex?" That question came out of his lips so bluntly. I swear if I was drinking, I would have spitted out all the damn water.

"W-what? S-sora..There's really no need to go that far!" I'm not teaching my little brother about Sex! I got my own sexual problems & I don't need them to pile up!

"….Please? I know you're better at it than I am! Please, Roxas! Teach me... At least, the basics!" Sora had his ultimate weapon at me, his puppy dog eyes. Those things really are my weakness but only when Sora does it.

"F-fine!" I hesitated at first but who could say no to those eyes? I obviously have a soft-spot for my twin. I watch from the corner of my eye, he was jumping happily. It's good to see him back at the Sora I knew & no one else aside from that. But exactly how am I going to teach him about something like this? This is no easy way out!

We both headed back in the hotel to see something really shocking. Axel & Riku were on different beds.

"umm.. Sora & I share the same bed. You two share the other." I spoke & glared at Riku.

"Can't do that Roxy. The bed's too small if Riku & I share one but it'll be perfect if Riku goes with Sora & I go with you." Axel explained & I had to admit… there was some sense in it. I looked at Sora & he merely nodded before taking his bag to the other side of the room.

Something tells me it's going to be a long summer….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I got a new Akuroku fanfic! It's called "Toxic Love"! Go read it~~ XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter & Review for more! Thanks! **


	11. Roxas Level of Tempting

**A/N: Hello! Sorry for the super late update but I'm currently on vacation so I don't have the time. So I went to the beach to collect some ideas and information for this chapter of Bittersweet Pleasure and I must say I have some juicy ideas in my head. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter and please review! Seriously, it doesn't take you an hour to write one… if you like the story then just use your few seconds to write me a review that would make me happy like an insane freak… Haha~ so please enjoy the fanfic and remember to review!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 11: Roxas Level of Tempting<strong>_

* * *

><p>The blazing sun shone through the window and drapes, screaming "MORNING". The four young boys were asleep in their cosy bed and neither wanted to leave it. The blonde haired male named, Roxas had finally given up on trying to sleep when a warm hand had slid down the covers and grope his ass. It had to be his so-call boyfriend, Axel. It was only morning but the redhead was already horny and needy for his delicious blonde however, Roxas had already told himself that he would not give in to Axel's temptation. The blonde was quite irritated; he turned towards the redhead and glared towards the perverted man. The only response Roxas got was a harder grope and a kiss on the cheek. Axel could not get the fact that ROXAS does not want to have any sex with him.<p>

"Knock it off, Axel! Stop touching me!" The younger boy groaned and glared at his perverted boyfriend. Axel on the other hand gave Roxas another smile and stole another kiss. It was true that Axel really did love Roxas very much, but groping your boyfriend early in the morning isn't a way to show your love! The blonde had quite enough of the groping and kissing, he figured that if he didn't leave the bed any time soon he would be his boyfriend's breakfast and that wouldn't be good for his ass. All Roxas wanted was a holiday without any sex or his ass hurting but the chances of those things happening was quite low. Knowing, the redhead, Roxas probably would be fucked every three times a day if the blonde didn't hold any restrains. If Axel could he would fuck Roxas often but the blonde didn't want their relationship to be just 'fuck till ya drop' type. Roxas prefer the 'relaxing and fuck rarely' kinda thing which was absolutely the opposite of Axel.

"How can I stop touching you? You're so fucking hot, Roxas..." Axel hoped that Roxas would just give in and let Axel screw him but unfortunately, Roxas had an extra degree of stubbornness and that made Axel's job so much harder. The blonde knew Axel's plan, it was usually compliment and sweet talks then when he drops his guard, BOOM! Axel starts attacking. Roxas wasn't made student council president for nothing, Roxas was smart and he always had a plan just in case of any crisis or something.

"You're really hot too..." The blonde had sweetly smile and lean closer to the redhead only to whisper those cunning yet hot words into Axel's ear. "I know how you play this game, Axel and you're so not getting me in bed so soon." With those words said, Roxas swiftly got out of bed and headed to the bathroom leaving the redhead there in awe. Since when did his little blonde become so... furious and devious? Since when was Roxas able to counter and predict Axel's moves? It was like a game of chess and who knows who would win. Roxas had always known that Axel was smart; the redhead only answered the wrong answer in exams so he could stay in the same class as his friends and gangsters. There was a period of time where the redhead's grade shot up like a rocket. He got straight A's and actually the highest scores in his grade. Everyone accuse his of cheating but the teachers and Roxas had known that Axel was no ordinary teenager... he had talent but no spirit. He could achieve the stars but he wasn't willing to even try. It was a waste of talent but if Axel hadn't become a gangster maybe Roxas wouldn't have fallen in love with him. Being a bad boy was Axel's charm and Roxas had always liked those 'bad boys' type, it made life more interesting. If the blonde had a chance, he too would want to be a gangster but at last, Roxas does not have the luxury to have a choice... he needed to look after Sora and the only way to do so was to be smart and be the top.

The blonde locked the bathroom door and quickly took a shower and did his morning routine, the boy had some plans for this summer and there's no point wasting a good chance to tempt the redhead and leave him hard there. Roxas had a plan and Axel was not going to like it one bit. Since the blonde no longer have the tittle as Student Council President, it was time to let his inner 'Roxas' out and show Axel how much of a tease he would be. It wouldn't be fun if Roxas was the only one getting tease, Axel needs to feel the pain too so that was the reason Roxas had stayed up all night to think of a fool proof plan and finally he had thought of one. So, from the start of the vacation, Roxas had already knew he was screwed because Axel was horny and the blonde apparently was going to wear nothing but swimming trunks which would make Axel want him more thus, Axel would fuck him really hard. So Roxas though if he was going get fucked anyway, why not have Axel have a taste of his own medicine. This means, Roxas is going to be a tease and it will not be a very pleasant summer for Axel but it's always good to have something new to _**spice **_up a relationship.

The blonde had finish his morning routine and he got out of the bathroom with his usual hair style and clean look, only thing different was that he decided not to change in the bathroom this time. Only a blue towel hangs loosely on his thin waist, his whole body was for show and Roxas knew this summer was going to be a little different from what Axel would have planned and expected. The scheming blonde walked out the bathroom, swaying his hips as he walked.

"Woah…R-roxas?" Words could not describe Axel's feelings. It was like a mixture of hot and cold, the blonde was acting all seductive yet he gave the redhead the cold shoulder. It was driving Axel insane, when was Roxas finally going to let him fuck him? There Roxas was, standing with only a towel covering his beautiful body. The redhead watch in awe as the blonde bit his lips and looked for a shirt in his luggage. Both Riku and Sora were fast asleep in their own bed, leaving Axel alone to deal with the hot blonde.

Roxas finally took out his blue shirt and slip it on in front of Axel. The redhead had time to admire those cute pink nubs and those toned abs. The blonde figure that Axel still needs to be tease just a little more because it was fun to see the gangster redhead become in compose and needy.

The seductive boy had more than just that in plan for his perverted boyfriend. Roxas turned away from Axel, letting his back face Axel instead. In a swift motion, the towel on the blonde's waist dropped to the ground without the slightest sound and all Axel did was stare. Roxas was fucking naked, well… half naked in broad day light. The redhead stares at that lovely ass and couldn't help but think of all the possibilities he could do with Roxas. It had become quite a problem for Axel to handle everything he saw without touching the blonde the slightest.

Roxas bended over and _**slowly **_slip his boxers on. Axel was practically drooling at the view, those slender legs, curvy ass and that tight entrance which Axel would just love to pound inside. Roxas was being such a tease today and it hasn't even been an hour since they woke up. Once, Roxas finally got his boxers on, the boy walked towards his twin to wake him up.

* * *

><p>So there, Axel was… lying on the bed… half naked and hard because of the sudden show from Roxas. But the redhead knew he had to continue through the day whether he was hard or not. The gangster got out from his bed and walked to the bathroom, having a cold shower to kill his problem down there. Roxas was smirking as he heard the door slam.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Part 1 of the plan: COMPLETE<strong>_

* * *

><p>After some time, everyone in the room had woken up and got ready for their first day at Destiny Island. It was going to be a blast! Everyone was looking forward except Axel, who was more interested in finding when he could fuck the blonde senseless. Breakfast was served and everyone was chatting around. Roxas sat there quietly with a Cheshire smile on his face, the blonde was plotting his next move…<p>

Don't judge a book by its cover~

So the innocent Roxas turned out to be a devious bad boy instead?

This time it's Axel's punishment time~

"Let's head to the beach!" the playful brunette shouted  
>"Sounds like a good plan..." Roxas exchange smirks with Sora. Both twins knew what to do and when to do it. Time to turn the tables around... <p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: Next chapter will be located at the beach and Axel will have some problems... HAHA! Plz review to know the next chapter! More reviews=Faster update! Sorry if this chapter is short coz the next one is going 2 be long. REVIEW PLZ! _**


	12. Breaking the Limit

_**A/N: Hey, I'm still alive~ *LOL* I'm so sorry for the late update, I've been practicing for my tournament and I hadn't have the time. So this chapter will be SMUT. Finally, right? Please read my other AKUROKU stories like, Toxic Love and Eternal Promise. I would be seriously happy if you leave your review behind. I hope that my style of writing will improve and I'm really thankful for the reviews so far. I'm really happy and please continue to review, it seriously boost my confidence and happiness. By the way, just a few more chapters and it will be the end of Bittersweet Pleasure. *crys* So far, I'm quite happy with the way this one turned out and I hope you like it too.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 12: Breaking the Limit<strong>_

* * *

><p>The two twins ran towards the blue ocean wearing nothing but matching black swimming trunks which was two sizes too small for them. It had been awhile since they even swam and since those trunks fit them, they didn't have much trouble. Actually, the one who has troubles would be their boyfriends who find it hard not to stare at their irresistible ass. The blue ocean waves hit the shore making a soft sound as the bright sun shone down on the sea giving in a nice blue colour; Roxas and Sora ran towards the ocean and immediately dip themselves in the nice cool water. The feeling of the water was amazing and Roxas was obviously enjoying himself but he couldn't forget his original plan and he was sure Sora would help him. See, It all begin when Sora told the blonde to teach him sex and of course the older twin denied but after seeing those cute puppy eyes, the blonde couldn't bring himself to say "no" therefore Roxas brainstorm for an idea and pops come out one. He had told the brunette that instead of letting Riku always have his way, they should crank it up a notch and show them what the Strife Twins are capable off. After hearing the idea of seducing their boyfriends, the younger twin immediately agreed and praised his older twin of being a fucking genius! Now, the two twins were enjoy themselves before phrase two and this time both the redhead and the silver-haired male would pay a price they never expected. While the twins played in the salty water, the two other had lays down under the huge umbrella and took a short nap. Honestly, they had come to Destiny Island every summer and it was starting to be boring, the only reason they decided to come was because their ukes had come as well and which seme wouldn't want to see their uke wearing nothing but swimming trunks?<p>

It was like about noon when phrase two was launch. Both Sora and Roxas had gotten out of the water and decided that it was late enough so they could start phrase two. The brunette and blonde were anticipation this moment and it was the right time. Riku and Axel had packed up their things ready to go back to their rooms for a decent shower but the two smirking twins had other plans.

"Sora, Let's soak in the tub later. It'll be fun!" The blonde smiled as he walked behind his boyfriend, they spoke EXTRA loud just for the two men to hear it all.  
>"Okay! You know what; I found these weirdest things in the closet this morning. It was totally weird and you'll never guess what it is!" The brunette played along with his twin and the both had quite good acting skills.<br>"What was it?" Roxas smirked and he knew Axel and Riku were hearing their conversation.  
>"Thongs." Just at that moment, Riku had dropped the umbrella while Axel dropped a bottle of water down. At the exact moment, Roxas smirked wildly and laughed.<br>"Maybe we should wear it later. It'll be fun, don't cha' think so?" It took the blonde all his strength not to laugh at the expression the two older male gave them. The twins continue walking leaving the other two behind shock and aroused with the mental image.

Tonight was going to be fun~

* * *

><p><strong>*Roxas POV* <strong>

It was really funny to see Axel and Riku like that; I mean they never lose their composure. It's a pity both Sora and I wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, I bet they'll fuck us really hard and it'll probably hurt like hell however I'm willing to make that sacrifice and who knows, things might turn out fun. Both Sora and I got in the bath tub and we poured the soap in, making it all bubbly inside the tub then we started bathing. We took turns to wash each other's back then we made some dirty jokes. It was fun. We got to enjoy ourselves before being screwed. We both got out the tubs and cleaned it before putting the bath robes around our body.

"We really going to do this?" I bit my lip and wonder if it was a good plan as I stared at the thongs. I wonder if it was a good idea to do this. Wasn't it too weird? But it's too late to turn back now so both Sora and I slipped the thongs on under our bath robes and we had to face reality which was that we were definitely screwed! The thongs were both black and they both seriously contain nothing! Absolutely NOTHING! N.O.T.H.I.N.G! It was black yet transparent and it was super tight.

"It's tight…." Sora mumbles as he stepped out the bathroom behind me. Although his voice was soft, I was sure the two wolves in the room could hear him. I just nodded before realizing it was too little too late to back out now so I might as well play along well.

"It barely contains anything! How do women even were such things?" My eyes were watery showing displease with the material which contain nothing. I saw the redhead blush from the corner of my eye and I am absolutely happy with that expression. My twin gets my flow and quickly plays along like we're innocent.

"I know! It's seriously tight down there. Can I take it off?" the brunette's voice was pleading and I'm sure the silver-haired male must have shivered slightly or blushed.

"That's our job." I heard Axel's voice and before I knew it, I was slammed and pinned down on the bed. I heard Sora struggling on the other side but my mind was too pent up with lust to care. Axel licked his lips seductively before sucking and nibbling my neck. He grabs both my arms with one hand and uses his free hand to search for something in his luggage. I was guessing lube but oh god, was I wrong. A click of metal made my eyes jerk opened immediately only to see myself handcuff to the headboard. This was not part of the plan.

"Wh-hat! A-axel…." I groaned when my hands were restricted, it also meant that Axel could have his way tonight without me struggling. I heard a cry across the room and as I looked, it seemed Sora was in the exact position I'm in.

"Do you really think we wouldn't know your plan?" Riku's voice was echoed through the room and I flinched when my bath robe was pulled away from my body, leaving me with nothing but the thong. I now Axel was fucking enjoy every god damn moment.

"How'd you figure it out?" I had to ask and if it meant stalling them so I could figure an escape plan then I wouldn't mind. Sora's bathrobe was also removed from his body; due to the sun both our bodies were tanner than usual.

"Sora here… gave it all out." Axel smirked wildly and continues to rummage through his luggage. Please don't tell me he brought his toys along this vacation! I was going to scream but then I remembered Reno telling us that the room was sound proof that also meant all hope was lost! I mentally slapped myself and my eyes widen when Axel took out a toy I was a little too familiar with. It was none other than the vibrator and the cock ring I despise with a burning passion. He can't be serious? I was excepting to be screwed but this… is just fucking shit!

"N-no! I don't want that…" I pleaded immediately as I saw his take out more toys from his luggage. Apparently Axel had two of the same toys which meant Sora would be going through the same sort of hell as me.

"Roxas… that voice of yours… I want to hear more and I want you to beg tonight. I won't release you until you behave like a good boy until then, I'll just have to punish you." I knew tonight was going to be hard. Axel was in his super sadist mode and forget about WALKING! I doubt I would be standing tomorrow!

"No! A-axel…. Please… Don't. You won't hurt me, right?" I tried my best to fake my expression but as usual he always sees through me, he gave me a playful smirk before leaning down towards me and letting his sweet wet tongue suck and nibble my neck. His free hand started moving towards my chest, I let out a yelp when my nipples were pinched, pulled and squeeze. The moans I let out were sinful and I know it turned Axel on. After abusing my nipples, his hands went down my chest and near my growing erection, I started squirming and kicking but all my efforts were waste when Axel griped both my legs and spreads them apart in a swift motion. Now I have a hungry beast in between my legs and the only thing I'm wearing is a tight thong which apparently shows off ever curve of my ass. Not good.

"Ah! H-nnn….S-stop. W-wait! A-axel….Nhhgg.." His hand was dangerously close my erection, I felt the thongs slip off my legs and he started pumping and rubbing my member to life and damn, it felt amazing. I let loud moans escape my lips as the feeling of his warm hand touching my now harder dick made me feel crazy. I wasn't even aware that Sora was also moaning Riku's name on the other side, it was too mind-blowing here and I couldn't get the feeling to go away.

"AH!" I screamed when the tip of my dick was rubbed furiously, pre-cum leaking from it and Axel dipped his head down for a taste. I started trashing when his I enter his hot mouth. The tongue was all around my penis, licking up and down and sometimes teasing the tip. His head was bobbing up and down my member and my head was going insane.

"N-no more! Going to cu-m!" I arched my back but before I felt any release, a tight metal ring clicked right at the base of my penis stopping me from reaching my release. I was at the peak but Axel had stopped it all. I groan and growl in frustration, it hurts to be unable to release yet Axel just loves to torture me with that toy.

* * *

><p>"Wh-y? I was so fucking close… Take it off! TAKE IT OFF!" Roxas screamed and immediately trash his legs in effort of trying to kick the redhead for putting him in an unbearable position. The redhead only smirked at his squirming boyfriend before caressing those smooth thighs and legs. Roxas had the most slender and smooth legs any guy has. A light kiss was place on the blonde's ankle before the redhead straddle himself towards the whimpering blonde. Axel knew the cock ring wasn't a good idea but who wouldn't want to see Roxy beg?<p>

Three long fingers were places in front of the blonde's mouth and automatically Roxas opened his mouth and sucked on the fingers, the tongue that licked all over it made Axel think there was somewhere else that needed the tongue's attention desperately. The redhead pulled the three fingers out once there were slick and coated with saliva, the redhead pressed the first finger in the pink entrance, the first finger was easy and had absolutely no problem going in but when the second was in, Roxas was having some troubles not to moan like a slut. Scissoring motions were made to stretch the ever so tight entrance. The third finger was in and this time the blonde started bucking his hips. Axel made sure to stretch properly while looking for a sweet spot that could make the blonde cry out in pleasure.

"Yahhh! N-ghhh….Hah…hah…*pant* N-no! Don't t-touch…" The spot was found and roughly simulated againg and again making the blonde harder than he already was. Usually, once Axel found the sweet spot he wouldn't touch it just to make the blonde frustrated but this time, once the prostate was located, Axel immediately simulated it over and over driving the blonde straight into oblivion.

"Ah! I'm going to….take it o-out! No! I'm going… *pant* CUM!" The blonde arched his back once more but only to fall back down with a loud thud without any release whatsoever. This drove Roxas into danger zone. Not only was the blonde aroused but he had been denied release twice tonight and he was afraid anymore would be too much for him to handle however any begs or pleads would be going into deaf ears seeing as Axel is enjoying himself to the extreme.

The three fingers were removed but were quickly replaces by a thick toy and Roxas didn't like any of that. The toy was pushed in without any warning and the blonde started to feel all weird down there. The redhead didn't even let Roxas think, as soon as the toy was half way in, Axel pushed the toy out only to slam it back it full force and with a flick of a controller, the toy vibrated to life simulating the prostate once again causing the blonde to react differently.

"Noo! Nggg…Hah!" The moans filled the room as the blonde was pleasured again and again while the redhead rummages his luggage for yet another mysterious item. Roxas arched his back, eyes widen yet unfocused as the feeling of his prostate being simulated wash over him. His toes curled and his erection stood proud and leaking. This was a little too much.

The vibrator was pulled out without a warning making the blonde groan a little from the loss of sensation. The redhead pulled another toy out from the luggage and this one was something Roxas would not like in his ass.

Anal beads… There were 10 huge beads and all connected with a piece of plastic string. The end of the beads was a long hoop to pull it all out afterwards. The redhead lubes the toy with a generous amount of lube.

"Wh-at? No! Axel… I don't w-want that! ….No!" Pleads and cries went into deaf ears as Axel continue to play with Roxas. The blonde would have already come three or two times if it wasn't for that cock ring! The four beads went in perfectly but when Axel forced the fifth one in, the blonde immediately lost control. He started screaming for his boyfriend to stop but the redhead just kept going. The eight bead went in and Roxas started crying and apologizing for being such a bad boy (though he didn't do anything wrong except for seducing Axel which the redhead found it a crime.) The redhead was silent as he watches his own beloved boyfriend squirm in pain and pleasure. It was too much for the little boy to handle and honestly all Roxas wanted was release.

Once all ten beads were inside, the blonde was practically falling apart. The redhead just left the beads in while he plays with those pink delicious nubs. Using his teeth to nibble and bite on the left while his free hand pinched and squeezes the one on the right. The moans Roxas let out should seriously be illegal, it only serve to make the redhead harder (if that was possible) than he already was.

"I-I want to cum…." Roxas spoke as tears fall from the corner of his eye. It was too much and the blonde could do no more.

"This is your punishment for being such a bad boy, Roxas…. What do you have to say for yourself?" The redhead smirked like a Cheshire cat, he honestly wanted to hear those words slip out of those lips.

"I-I'm… sorry… m-master.." Axel had more than he wanted; he wasn't expecting the "master" but hell… Roxas sounds adorable.

"You're forgiven, slut but we're not done with punishment yet…."

* * *

><p>AN: Wohoo~ Tournament on Saturday! I hope I'll do fine! XD Anyway, here's my update! Please review if ya love AKUROKU!


End file.
